The Scholar, the Swordsman, and the Rose
by solitary specialist
Summary: The brief saga is closed. If you haven't read it, it'll be well worth your time!
1. Internal Conflicts

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it were true, I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. They are property of Namco Tales ltd.

This is a mature fiction romance involving Genis and Lloyd competing (discreetly at first..stay with the story for more direct clashes) for the love of the beautiful rosebud, Presea Combatir. There is minor lemon-ish content in here, but that is simply complying with the 'M' rating; this story is more about feelings and plot than sex, but as the rating is indeed Mature, you have been forewarned (anyone under 18 may want to refrain from this story). Please read, try to enjoy, and I politely implore you to send reviews and constructive criticism/comments. My first fan-fic ever, by the way, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know how I'm doing. Thanks and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scholar, the Swordsman, and the Rose: Chapter 1: Internal conflicts

GENIS SAGE:

Title- "Love struck" -His senses focus only towards her. The title for one whose heart is blissfully consumed by that special girl.(Increases Intelligence, Defense, and TP)

Giggles and the odd smack of timid lips coming together and then apart, mixed with the romantic crackles emitted by a soft fire, filling the room in the Asgard inn, where Presea and I had our own private room together. The atmosphere simply cried out for passion and love. My dream girl broke a long kiss and we paused, starting at each other with warm smiles.

"Genis, I love you so much...and I hadn't even known.. what love was.. until I met you..." Presea Combatir's cerulean eyes gleamed with a mix of passion and warmth as she leaned forward to kiss me again, her hand gently brushing my right cheek and her beautiful face decorated with a rare smile between kisses. My eyes, despite the normal human tendency to close during such tender moments, were fixed on Presea's angelic face, thinking it a sin to ever close off the most effective medium of taking in her beauty.

"I'm so happy we're together...I've wanted it this way ever since I saw you Presea!" We kissed again, then hesitated for a second before Presea spoke.

"Genis..." She hesitated, which wasn't like her at all.

"What is it Presea..you can tell me anything..."

"Take me...please..." Presea arched her back, feeling an urge of happiness and I could see her shuddering in anticipation as she then returned her face to mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. A trace amount of happy tears collected in my large oval eyes as I held onto the girl I couldn't live without, bathing in naive feelings of ecstasy and passion as we continued making out innocently, hands interlaced. Then, the touching turned more passionate, I dared to sneak a hand up Presea's nightgown, sliding it over her maturing breasts, producing a pristine moan from her beautiful mouth..feeling her hardening nipples...

And then I woke up.

"Genis, pay attention!" My sister had her usual coldness in her voice as she chastised me, probably for looking at Presea and letting my mind wander yet again.

Argh! Another fantasy ruined! I seemed to startle myself as I broke out of my trance. My face then cringed a bit as I came back into the harsh reality that set in far too quickly. In this, the REAL situation, all signs pointed to me failing in my quest to woo the "beautiful rosebud", as that perverted Zelos calls her. Yes, there were other matters that anyone else would deem so much more important, but I was only in partial commitment to these. Never mind the fact that we were in the midst of a perilous journey to defeat Mithos Yggdrassil, the corrupted half-elf who was obsessed with creating some kind of new world order populated with lifeless beings...I knew that the situation at hand was important..but despite the potential for death and harsh experiences that could very well await me and my companions in the very near future, it all seemed to pale in comparison to my inner conflict with Presea; THAT'S how love struck I am. She was so perfect...her voice was pure and captivating, despite her tendency to speak in monotone, and her quiet confidence constantly played out in combat, or whenever logic and common sense were needed. The superficial features? Yeah..I may be considered mature for my age, but I was powerless to resist these as well. Presea's small cute body, the uniquely styled rose colored hair and especially her azure eyes that, while rarely rich with emotion despite having recently acquired an effective key crest from Altessa, had a mysterious gaze in them that hypnotized me. I wanted to bond with her..I wanted to protect her and be there for her..and..like most hormone raging pre-teens, I eventually wanted her physical form for myself too. But...as stated, there didn't seem to be anything that suggested me making any progress with her. Even after her sanity was restored, I could scarcely get her to say more than a sentence to me when I attempted making casual conversation. '_It's because you're too passive when it comes to this stuff.." _I thought, as I remembered my childish blushing, recognizing my inexperience in a mature way. "_People never get intimately close without TRYING! I've gotta...do..something!" _That much I knew for sure, but it was one thing to realize my errors and quite another to correct them.

Our party was walking through Meltokio, the Imperial capital of Tethe'alla. Had it not been for Presea's overwhelming influence in my mind, I'd have been enthralled more by the richness, color and festive atmosphere that the city had to offer. However, I just kept walking, head fixed on Presea who was slightly aloof from the group, walking to the left side of everyone else, with her massive ogre ax casually slung across her shoulder as if it was a golf club or baseball bat. Ugh..she was so hard to please..I love a good challenge, but this stuff was so much different than my scholarly focuses of years past. What made matters worse, Lloyd, upon the official joining of Presea to our group, had started spending less time with Colette, and more time walking close to Presea, stealing glances at her perfection...argh! Stupid Lloyd! He already ruined one of the best chances to get on Presea's good side. Upon saving her and restoring her sanity, in her state of gratefulness she had appreciated the comment that Zelos made about protecting her..and before I could boldly declare that I would be her knight...Lloyd goes on with one of his typical "Ok! Lets get going!" lines, leaving me with the empty feeling of a missed opportunity!

"Hi! You're charming." Zelos bowed in a falsely projected gentlemanly manner to an attractive young blonde, who instantly blushed and smiled, giving Zelos a paper with most likely her address on it before she continued on her way. One thing I had to give that perverted Chosen credit for...he knew how to get the attention of girls..but I wasn't yet desperate enough to ask him for advice. Not NEARLY desperate enough. I sighed (as we all usually did) as Zelos went through his usual 'rituals'. And, before things became too bland, Lloyd piped in with another of his instinctive comments which had no real bearing whatsoever.

"That Coliseum was fun!" Lloyd enthused, referring back to when he volunteered to rescue Kate from the prison. "We should go check to see if there's any new tournaments there so we can, y'know, get stronger for our next quest!" His face darted to everyone in the group, hoping for a favorable response.

"I think that'd be a great idea Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed. I just wish Lloyd would go to Colette..she's the one that actually likes him...it would make things so much better for us all!

"There certainly were worthy opponents last time around," Regal added, "And since there are rules against fatalities, this would actually be a good time to train." I didn't say anything; I was scared that if Presea also had passion for this that my resistance stance on the issue would leave her questioning my courage.

"Yes. Combat experience without fear of death equates to an increase in energy output and confidence level." Presea, although not smiling or anything, looked Lloyd in the eye. My heart cried silently for a second...argh..that hurt. My suspicious of Lloyd grew as I saw his reaction, staring right back at my dream girl, smiling brightly, before saying,

"All right! C'mon guys!" Lloyd glanced at Presea a second longer before dashing onto the left fork in the road on the way towards the castle.

We entered the coliseum for the second time, and my sister went up to the front desk, obviously thinking Lloyd would embarrass our group if he had one of his 'stupid' moments while registering.

"Oh? What's this?" Raine was looking at a new rule within the regulations. "Two-on-two match-ups," She read. "Place your trust in a friend and take on the new challenges in the Meltokio coliseum!"

"Wow! What a twist!" That was typical Lloyd...being impressed by the slightest innovation. "Um.." I saw his face change color slightly as he looked down at Presea. "Presea, I think you and I would kill this tournament!"

"Incorrect usage of terms; however, I am most willing to lend you my assistance, Lloyd. You have my full support."

I couldn't believe this. My instincts kicked in.

"Uh...gee Lloyd, don't you think you could use a little magic to back you up? I mean, it's great that Presea's so interested in this," I stole a glance at the gorgeous ax-girl. "But this is man's work, don't you think?" I looked at him with a stern expression, already regretting my awful selection of words. "Man's work?" Yeah..that will DEFINITELY up my odds with Presea...damn it. He seemed to be pondering the exact relevance of the terms I used, something I never thought Lloyd would do.

"Sorry Genis! I mean, you didn't even say anything about this when I mentioned it; Presea's saying she wants to do this, and I'm not about to say no! Besides, We're so alike in our fighting styles; with our power, the thugs in there won't know what hit them!" Then it happened, the gesture that pierced my heart and soul. Presea smiled..not a standard smile that you or I would give, but still, you could clearly see her luscious lips curved upwards, as she looked up at Lloyd with bright eyes.

"Affirmative. There will not be a problem, Genis. You can be sure that Lloyd and I will emerge victorious; no nemesis shall stand in our path." I was already hurt by these words, even more so though since she was looking at LLOYD, not me, while she was telling me this. It wasn't supposed to be this way...!

LLOYD IRVING

Title- "Silent Plotter" -He has a plan to make her his own; the title for men who use subtle tactics in their pursuit of love, silently abolishing those who stand in their way. (Increases Intelligence, Accuracy, and Evasion)

Wow. I mean, holy crap! Presea smiled at me! I can't believe it, it's really going my way! Heh...Genis might like her too, but you can't be so passive in the game of love. I hate to admit it, but Zelos does make sense sometimes; he's always so forceful in his advances, and although he fails a lot more often or not, he at least gives himself a lot of chances. That's what I'm starting to figure out, I think. I mean, I never cared for girls before this journey started, knowing only Colette as the only one my age, and I just don't like her that way. But, I realize now's the time for me to start trying this stuff; I mean, everyone's doing it, right? And I can't help but be entranced by Presea. I'm sure Genis likes the same things about her as I do. She's really cute, and so strong, and man, I can't stop thinking about her! And, strange as it is; I think I'm more suited for her than Genis. I mean, she's actually closer to my age in reality because of the Exsphere. I'd figure..not that I know her exact age, but I remember her telling me "For the time being, think of me as the same age as you", that she'd be around 17 or 18. And here she was, happily willing to come with me into this fighting competition. Augh! I'm thinking way too much, damn it! I kinda realized that I'd have to do O.K. in this fight to try and impress her, without Genis' eye-candy magic spells to get in the way and such.

"Okay Presea, are you ready?"

"Yes. Let us begin." Presea looked at me as she moved her ax from her shoulder and lowered it, ready to fight. As we left, I looked behind me instinctively and saw Genis staring at us, making a bad attempt not to look angry as he saw us walk side by side into the entranceway.

Our first opponents were standard fare...a couple knights aided by a female mage.

"Presea! Lets take out the girl first!" I suggested.

"Affirmative. Absence of magical force will increase our odds of victory by 4." As we started to pick up speed, running side by side, I asked her,

"Why only 4?" Presea smiled AGAIN at me slightly (damn, she's so cute!), already leading my mind astray as she replied,

"With our combined strength and similar attack patterns, our odds of winning are already escalated to 88." I smiled back, as we dashed in between the two knights. They were amateurs, giving us a wide gap to charge through as their clumsy sword swings were easily evaded thanks to our Exsphere-enhanced quickness and reflexes. The mage was just starting to conjure up a lightning spell as we closed in. I jumped high in the air allowing Presea to continue the main route towards the girl. She said no words as she pummeled her with two grand swings, using her resolute infliction. Before she could recover from her stagger, I landed on top of her with a left cross slash, then sent her flying with my Tiger Blade technique. Presea followed up with a devastation, crushing her into the ground unconscious, then instinctively pulled a 180 degree turn, ax held in front of her, parrying a blow from one of the knights. The other was aiming for her too; I knew she couldn't defend against both. I thrusted into the advancing knight just before his sword could be thrust at Presea. He reeled backwards, and I unleashed my beast attack, sending a shockwave of blue energy into him. As he flew away from us about 20 feet, Presea and I teamed up on the other knight, who was feebly trying to get some sort of attack started on Presea, who simply blocked each of his blows with next to no effort. A few more slashes and our fight was finished. I noticed neither of us had broke a sweat. I accidentally stumbled backwards as I was sheathing my sword, brushing the back of my body against hers. I felt both of our bodies tense up a bit, before I hastily turned around and looked at Presea.

"That was way too easy!" I flashed her a smile. She grinned yet again.

"No damage detected. Combat efficiency: 94. Good work, Lloyd!" Ah, the richness of emotion that made her voice even more captivating.

"You too!" Wow! I never noticed how great we were in tandem before. I was in such a daze looking at her that I almost forgot to notice the rest of the gang was watching us in the stands as the referee announced our victory. Most had approving looks on their faces; Regal was grinning, Zelos winked at Presea (sigh...typical..) and Raine gave a look of approval, but Genis was sitting down, appearing uninterested, one arm on his knee with his hand in his chin, like he was thinking hard about something, yet still intently glaring at us. Or at least, at Presea...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Blooming Rose" -The forces of two others are opening doors to her inner emotions and thoughts; what is it that she's feeling? The title for one who is anticipating the answers to their curiosity. (Increases Strength, TP, and Intelligence)

I saw Genis Sage looking somewhat...abnormal...when Lloyd gestured me to gaze up at our traveling companions. His face showed signs of discomfort..almost..pain..as his eyes penetrated mine. This odd feeling was made more confusing when I looked at Lloyd, seeing the excitement in his eyes whenever he looked at me. I wasn't used to this feeling before...two males exhibiting less than normal tendencies, and yet, only, it seemed, when they were around me? I should feel more disturbed but..I feel an unfamiliar sense of anticipation...it's as if I am looking forward to what this strange emotion I'm feeling will evolve into..I must identify it...

Forgive me. I have always been trained in the fields of statistics and scheduled work...but since having the freedom to think for myself again...with time flowing again..I am overwhelmed with the new feelings and sensations that have come with it. Although I'm twenty-eight years old, my body has only now begun to feel the hormonal changes associated with adolescence...and this was clearly evident. I felt slightly warmer..inside and outside..during the battle alongside Lloyd..and it was not a result of the heat that was released from our mild physical exuberance. I noticed Lloyd, his movements, his strength and agility...and as I did this, my usual calculations that went on in my head didn't happen; I found my eyes fixed on his form, only to be distracted whenever my battle skills were necessary. And when we touched accidentally after the battle, I couldn't help but gasp under my breath; it felt like...companionship, but of a different kind than simply traveling with my new friends.

In regards to Genis, I've noticed his abnormal behavior around me as well...turning red, and looking away from me as soon as this change happened. His voice could not maintain a fluent course, constantly stuttering and fading in and out... Is there something wrong with me that would cause him difficulty when speaking to me? I just..don't understand. And the way he would attempt to cover my position at all times during battle; always casting his potent magic spells towards the enemy in closest proximity to me...I could not fathom why he would do this. But enough...I must resume in assisting Lloyd.

Lloyd and I charged through several more fights, before coming face to face with an abnormally large drake; a carnivorous flying dragon whose agility and strength were exponentially greater than most other beasts in this world. Perhaps Lloyd and I were overconfident at this trial's outset. Lloyd charged straight towards the low-flying dragon, only to be sent flying back more than double the distance as the drake exhaled its potent fire breath. I was just to the right, and I could see Lloyd's face twisted in pain as the florescent flames buried into him. At that moment, My inner body started boiling over, while my mind tried to tell me what it was I felt. I could feel my fingers reaffirming their grip on my axe, my muscles twitching with...anger...I think it was...I had to protect Lloyd. That was my mind's eventual interpretation to all these feelings. Before the drake could swoop down upon Lloyd, who was still on one knee, unable to defend effectively, I leapt with a force that even I didn't know I had, and plunged my ax through its scaly hide in its neck, leaving a deep gash. The drake roared terribly as I landed just in front of Lloyd.

"Presea...!" Lloyd started as he finally established a balanced posture.

"Lloyd, are you O.K...?" As I asked him this, the very question felt more genuine and emotional than anything I can remember myself saying. My eyes were agitated by water..although I had no explanation for tears at this moment...

"Yeah! I was just a bit reckless! Lets take this thing down!" Lloyd's eyes were filled with resolve, and I felt a strange happiness despite the situation we were in. I then refocused, and leapt to the right as a fireball spewed from the drake just missed me. Lloyd went around to the left side, causing hesitation within the reptile as it could not focus on either of us at one time. While the drake was still on the ground, I hacked at its legs, whirling around in circles using my punishment maneuver, and as I looked up, I saw Lloyd screaming down towards the drake, like a falcon, swiping his sword near the spot where I wounded its neck, and then he kept falling...towards...me!

"Ahh!" I cried out as Lloyd accidentally crashed into me. He did have the sense to quickly sheath his sword after his attack, but the impact still registered on a large scale. Lloyd didn't have time to apologize; the drake was at the peak of its rage. Lloyd pulled me up quickly by the hand, and I gratefully accepted as I felt his considerable strength hoisting me up. He dashed to the left a bit, but then noticed the drake spinning to the right, its tail ready to strike me at a velocity upwards of 65 mph.

"Presea...!" I was uncharacteristically slow to react; the attack was destined to knock me out cold. However, just before I closed my eyes to brace for impact, a brilliant red figure flooded my vision for a split second, then pushed me backwards as the tail continued on its course and struck Lloyd, sending him literally flying into the air. My senses jolted as I could almost feel Lloyd's impact as he struck the hard sand base of the arena floor. Another sensation captivated me; this one even stronger than before.

"Die!" I leapt over a return swipe of the drakes tail, and leapt for its chest, piercing it with the sharp tip at the height of my ax. It reeled backwards, then took to the air, forcing more fire from its mouth. In its chaotic state, its aim was poor. The energy that did make its way to me, I merely shielded with my wide ax blade. My ax now was imbued temporarily with elemental energy, and thus I wasted no time in continuing my assault. I dodged a bite attack, then slammed my ax down onto the beast's snout, forcing it to collapse on its stomach. Without mercy, I leapt upon it and finished with a deadly destruction move, removing the last traces of energy from the beast as I slammed down onto it with immeasurable force. Knowing already that the fight was over, the referees words passed right through me as I leapt off and ran to Lloyd. He was still unconscious; his costume burnt and torn in spots. I couldn't believe this feeling...I was more concerned for Lloyd now than anything. I got him into a position where I could sling him across my shoulder, and carried him out slowly. I did have the sense to look up at the crowd, where I could see everyone looking concerned. But Genis I saw getting up hastily, dashing out of the spectator's area. I assumed he was concerned with Lloyd's current physical status. Before I could question that assumption, I realized my cheeks burning red as I gripped Lloyd tightly. That fight did provide some physical exertion, I thought. But I'd never had my cheeks become this red as a result of a taxing battle. I tried to ignore it as I realized how careful I was making sure I would never let Lloyd slip from my grasp as I carried him. Argh...what is it I'm feeling? Lloyd...I would've thought that he would be the best person to ask, considering his open-mindedness and honesty. But then why do I feel that he is the one person I should not consult in regards to this feeling? Perhaps I should ask his best friend, Genis...

-To be continued...?

-Well, I had a lot more fighting and action than I originally intended, but perhaps that's not a bad thing. It should be obvious that although the rest of the cast do exist; this story is primarily focused on Genis, Lloyd and Presea. Anyway, please review; I love feedback! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

My extended thanks goes out to all those who reviewed my first chapter (special thanks to FreshMeat, you're too kind!). As stated, I am inexperienced, but I will continue to try and improve my story. I noticed several awful errors in my first chapter (two on two matchups..and then they take on 3 baddies and then 1 after that? I'm sorry..lol). But, no one is perfect. All you Gesea-type people, please read and enjoy this segment with an open mind! I apologize in advance for the slow speed of the story...it's just my style. More action in the future though! Thanks. Oh...and if this update seemed too slow, I apologize. University life does not permit much time for writing fan-fics, although I have actually spent more time (and it has been worthwhile in my opinion) on this than many of my academic assignments.

The Scholar, The Swordsman, and the Rose–Chapter 2: Genis & Presea: a match?

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Broken-hearted". He was meant to be with her...or so he thought. The title for the youth who is facing a cold reality that he does not want to believe. (Increases Intelligence and Evasion)

The tears won't stop. I could already see where this was going. I saw their gestures in battle; even from a huge distance I could tell. The way they ran side by side, looking at each other just as much as their enemies. Presea's dramatic save, preventing Lloyd from getting brutally battered..Their brushing up against one another at the end...they can't tell me that WASN'T intentional...damn it all! And then the dead giveaway...Presea ever so carefully, so gently, so...argh! Adjectives fail me..but the way she carried Lloyd out of there...it looked so damn WRONG to me! I'M the one who started talking to her! I'M the one who tried to let her feel at ease with anyone. And then there's Lloyd, going "OK! I'll just captivate Presea with my combination of battle skills and idiotic phrases and she'll be in bed with me in no time! All right! Way too easy! Did you see that? I was just warming up!" Argh! Just picturing those two even making out..much less screwing...stabs my heart a thousand times..! I finally let the rage overcome my sadness as the stream of tears slowed to a trickle, before stopping as I felt myself get hot with anger. I was in LOVE for the first time in my life, and I wasn't about to let it dissipate so easily.

Raging with fury, I suddenly felt energized, like I needed to do some physical work. At the coliseum I noticed were pictures of some of the more popular; and successful, warriors that had graced the battlefield. Their arms were sculpted like tree trunks and their abs were defined and solid...I wish I could look like that...that would take away the only shallow advantage Lloyd had over me in this fight for Presea. Sigh...Presea...you look like an angel...I want to kiss you...touch you...Ah! Focus, focus. If I could even work out a few days a week, I'd make Presea notice...

However, my mind was abruptly shifted back into reality; half an hour or so after I stormed out of the coliseum, out of the corner of my eye I saw the unmistakable strands of rose hair bobbing up and down. I turned around and saw her jogging towards me. Presea slowed as she approached me, then stood with her arms behind her back "_Oh man...she's so damn cute when she does that_."

"Genis, I wish to ask your opinion on something." She started, straight to the point. All my previous anger and rage were gone..I already forget what I was mad about..uh..oh wow, Presea's so gorgeous...say something! She's speaking to you! No! Don't even think about how you're turning redder than Lloyd's costume at the moment...err..!

"Ah..haha..a-ask away..Presea!" Ugh. I failed yet again at producing a 'cool' voice. She didn't seem to react much to it, however.

"I have been feeling...different emotions..lately..I estimated that seeing as your age and wisdom are...similar to mine..,"

"_Why'd she hesitate there..? That was weird..oh well." _

"I feel you would be the most appropriate person to talk to. I understand completely if this request is in any way unacceptable..." I stared blankly at her for a second, lost in her glowing eyes..her curving form, "_wow... that body's perfect.._",her pink lips...ah!

"Uh..sure! Um, hey yeah! But..uh how about..how about we go eat together or something! There's great food here and uh..we can have all the time we want to discuss what it is you..uh..need to..discuss!" I was clumsy in my wording and voice, but I did manage to get it all out. Presea still didn't smile, but her eyes showed a faint hint of satisfaction.

"Thank you, Genis. I think that is an acceptable proposition. Where shall we dine?" My mind raced furiously..there weren't any official restaurants in this capital...then a lightbulb (metaphorically, of course) went off in my head.

"We'll eat at Zelos'! The rest of the gang is staying at the inn for the rest of the day..so I'll go ask..uh..convince Zelos to let us use his mansion!" Ha! That would be perfect...

"Zelos' manor would be fine..but..to trouble his butler for food for such a trifling matter.." Presea started. I had a response to this one too! Man, I feel good today!

"Heh, leave that to me! I can cook pretty much anything you want Presea!" I grinned at her. She stared at me with surprised eyes.

"Really..? Oh..excuse me, Genis..I know your cooking skills are very proficient..but..for some reason, I feel.." She couldn't find the right words.

"You feel...?"

"I'm not certain." She said truthfully. "In any case Genis, I believe it is nonetheless a good course of action."

"Really? Cool! Um..well, lets go to the inn..you can wait there while I talk to Zelos!"

"Only you will talk to Zelos?" Presea was confused by my previous statement..for good reason.

"Um yeah...it's just..uh Raine's always telling me to do as many things as I can on my own now..so..just let me handle it, alright Presea?" I couldn't think of a better excuse; I needed to hint to Zelos what my real intentions were, and I couldn't do that with Presea there to hear.

"Understood. Let us go."

"Oh, um..what's your favorite dish?" I asked her, somewhat hesitantly..I didn't know how to conceal that from being a 'coming-on' statement. She stared blankly at me, but I knew she was thinking of a response.

"Well, I do enjoy the taste of meat stew...it is rich in protein and provides energy afterwards for long trips, making it especially useful in areas where monsters are abundant." I smiled at her, captivated again by her beauty, as well as her intelligence.

"All right! It'll be the best stew you ever had!" I grinned closing my eyes briefly, feeling giddy, knowing momentum was building. She still didn't quite smile as she said,

"I will look forward to it."

Without further words, Presea started marching towards the inn, with me just to the right of her...oh Martel..how I sooo wanted to hold Presea's hand..it was so tempting. I resisted though, and soon enough we were at the inn. I just then noticed how fluent my speech was..and how many words I had gotten out of that beautiful girl just now.

"Just wait here, O.K. Presea?" I told her as we entered the inn. Presea nodded in reply and took a nearby chair. I went upstairs and, finding one of the doors open, walked in seeing the rest of the gang, minus Lloyd. "_Oh..right, he must be bandaged up in some other room resting..good...he wont' put up much of a fuss for a while then..._" Wasting no time, I sat beside Zelos, who was content at the coffee table, drinking a mug of the good stuff. This surprised me..he looked quite civil for this brief instant.

"Hey uh..Zelos.." I started. I was afraid of this going sour; Zelos and I weren't at all on friendly terms with each other.

"What is it, brat? Can't you see I'm enjoying this rich...creamy..smooth..oh..inviting... addictive.. fragrant coffee? sip Aaaahhh!"

"_Sigh...as long as it can be compared to Sheena..or any hot girl..he's satisfied.." _

"Um actually Zelos...I need some help regarding Presea..."Zelos immediately put his

cup down and turned his head to face mine, his eyes shimmering with interest. He smiled with that same vain, idiotic grin.

"All right! Attaboy Genis! I must compliment you on your outstanding sense of taste when it comes to advice for love! Spill it! What can I do to help you please my beautiful rosebud?" Wow. I guess anyone's willing to help..if you can delve into their line of thought.

"Ah..well..she wants to discuss something with me..and.."

"Ooh! Haha 'discuss' eh? Right on! If it were me, I'd go right ahead and take the suggestion, and whatever else happens after the 'discussing' part...will be secret to you and me!" wink!

"..."

I stared wide-eyed at his corrupted smiling visage with a frown on my face. I sure hope I'm not THIS horny eight years down the road...

"...No..uh, I mean..I was wondering if Presea and I could use your mansion..."

"Oh! You want a private room then!"

"Well...not for the purpose you're thinking of..but..yeah.."

"Say no more, little man."

"_Well...I guess that's a step up from 'brat.'" _

"I'll get my butler to set you guys up with my most luxurious room, complete with a king sized bed, candle light dinner...incense..mmm!" Ugh...as much as I hated myself for it, I found myself picturing Presea and I in that environment, doing things I shouldn't even know about at my age..agh! Stop thinking! You're gonna make that pervert think you're at his own low level!

"Uh..haha thanks Zelos, but we really don't need any of those...romantic...touches..but yeah a nice room would be a big help, and I'll take you up on the candlelight dinner offer! Only I'LL be making the meal!"

"Hmm...well, I admit you have a way of making plausible meals..and I suppose at your age it's alright to start slow..sure thing! I'll deliver the message myself and have the preparations ready for you by 6:00 tonight! How's that!"

Holy crap...I never expected this...I mean, Zelos is so vain and dumb..I thought that he'd want to discourage all other men from invading his horde of women, but he's actually quite intent on 'spreading' love around. I had to give him minor props for that.

"Yeah! Th-that'd be great! Thanks Zelos!" I beamed, suddenly realizing that I had done just what I had said I'd do when I talked to my beautiful Presea last. I saw her lovely figure again as soon as I exited the room. "Well, Presea, we're all set! Dinner'll be at 6:00 at Zelos'!" I stood tall in front of her, beaming with pride.

"That is good, Genis. I will see you at 6:00 p.m." Presea turned to go upstairs and join the others. In that instant, my mind kicked my body into action. I had to start somewhere.

"Um..hey, Presea! Um..we still have a couple hours until then...why don't we, I dunno, stick together! We could have some fun!" Presea turned to me and gazed at me with curiosity.

"I have not done anything..fun...in quite some time." Presea's eyes showed a hint of sadness, her eyebrows drooping ever so slightly. Just seeing her like that made me sad; just another confirmation that I knew I was in love with her!

"All the more reason to go out now! C'mon! We can...uh..." I struggled to think of something Presea would find interesting, but nothing came. An eternity seemed to pass as I was stuck in mid-sentence, seeing other kids frolicking in the streets outside of the inn, having the time of their lives. It wasn't so long ago that I used to love running around...my wayward thinking was halted as Presea (thankfully) interjected.

"Genis, what physical activity are those children involved in?" Presea pointed to many kids who seemed to be running back and forth, at full speed, trying to get away from each other.

"I think they're playing...tag!" I was relatively sure of it anyway.

"It's...been so long... I have... hazy memories of my childhood in Ozette. My friends and I...used to play..tag.."

"..." I didn't want to interrupt her..this seemed important.

"..I can't remember but...I think..I had fun then..but my time for play..was cut short.."

"..Oh..you mean because of Varley...yeah..I can imagine you wouldn't have much time for play with that job.."

"..." Presea seemed to want to say something immediately after I finished my response, but she said nothing. Then, she looked at me with a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Genis..I know this may seem...awkward but..would you consider..playing tag..with me? I would...I would like to relive one of the few bright spots in my past."

Wow. That was unexpected At first, I was at a loss for words...all this deep thinking, the foreboding quest we were involved in..and suddenly, a request to play tag? We were still kind of kids after all I guess...it wouldn't seem that weird..would it? Come on, this is Presea you're talking about! PRE-SAY-UH! The girl you're absolutely in LOVE with! Show her you care!

"Yeah! Lets do it! It'll be fun! You're it!" I playfully nudged her on the shoulder and took off. As I looked back, I saw her surprised face, then smiled as she took off after me. We ran at nearly the same speed, so it worked out perfect...I ran up the stairs, not quite making it up the last one before Presea got me. Her power was so incredible, her mere touch sent me vaulting forward, but I managed to reclaim my balance, hopping on one foot looking like I had some kind of bizarre disorder in my attempt to stabilize myself. I looked back and saw the sight I had been longing forever since I saw Presea...a smile. A cute, adorable smile, which stayed on her face as she said,

"I knew..I would enjoy this. Test your speed against mine, Genis!" She took off ahead of me while I was still standing there, dumbfounded at the sight of her angelic smile. I finally came to my senses.

"Hey! Haha! I won't be 'it' for long! You'd better run fast!" I followed her as she continued upwards, right near the castle, then entered the scenic garden/shrub maze to the right in front of the castle. I smiled as I started to gain on her; I could hear our almost rhythmic breathing as I closed in. I got her on the back, but she was quick to react, catching me before I could bolt off.Heh..I never was much for physical reflexes.

"Augh! No way!" I shouted, as I turned to go after her again, seeing her eyes shut for a second, smiling even more. We chased each other through that maze for what seemed like hours. And during it, something even more surprising occurred; we both started giggling! Like little kids! Carefree kids, spending a beautiful afternoon chasing each other around a lush foliage of plants and flowers. Her beautiful tone was amplified in her pristine laugh, so beautiful... In the last few minutes, I was about to tag Presea again, when I tripped on one heck of a large stone, falling into her instead!

She turned in mid-air and I could see her shocked expression as she fell on her back, landing in the relatively soft soil. I couldn't help it; I fell nearly on top of her, but, surprisingly, I had the sense and the strength to dig my hands into the ground on either side of Presea upon impact, holding myself up in a bridge-like position as I found my face nearly brushing Presea's.

"Presea...are you hurt?" I asked with concern. "_Ooh wow..I've NEVER gotten to be this close to her before_." To my surprise, she grinned at me again as she rested on her back.

"No, thank you for the game Genis. It was indeed...fun...and we managed to accumulate upwards of 75 percent of our daily required exercise in these 16 minutes." I hesitated...

"_Kiss her...KISS HER!" _Agh! Shut up! Stupid conscience!

"Ah-heh.heh.." I laughed nervously, and then managed to get up completely but regretted it instantly, realizing that I might never get closer to her than I had been at that moment.

"_Augh! You coward! You may never get that chance again!_" I tried to ignore it...but my brain really had it in for me at that point.

Presea got up, and we stood in awkward silence for just a second, before I checked one of the huge clocks nearby.

"Oh..haha well it's 5:30...we should maybe get cleaned up I guess!" I suggested

"Yes..that would be rational."

"OK! Let's go to Zelos' then!" Presea's smile faded.

"You suggest...we cleanse our bodies, together?" Presea's head tilted sideways, in absolute confusion. I blushed CRAZILY...but before I could say something stupid like "Yeah, Presesa..I wanna shower together with you!" I managed to squeak out,

"Ahhh..ah no..there's a lot of bathrooms there P-Presea.. I just t-thought..it'd be convenient..since we're both going there anyway."

"Oh. I see. Then all is well. Let us proceed to the mansion." Presea's eyes turned back to their standard, unreflective state, and we walked the rest of the way there in silence. Damn..it HAD been great until those last few moments...

We entered the mansion, and Zelos' butler acknowledged us right away and implored us to make ourselves at home. We walked through a large twin door, and into an elaborately furnished room, with a small but decorative table, glowing softly with candlelight.

"_Wow...Zelos didn't go back on his promise...I'm impressed._." I admitted as we looked around a bit at the elegance of Zelos' dining room.

"Your dinner room is prepared, sir Genis. Please feel free to use it." The butler confirmed that the preparations were complete. I felt somewhat relieved...the cooking would relax me while I would think of some things to say to Presea.

"All right Presea, how about we clean up? Take your time, I still have to prepare the stew; but it won't take long!" It was becoming much easier to talk normally to her, I was noticing.

"Yes. I will see you shortly, Genis." Presea walked upstairs and entered one of the bathrooms. I went up a minute later into one of my own, and tensed up as I heard the sound of rushing water flowing down. Down, onto Presea...the thought almost made me lose control!

I let the hot water flow down me, but was unable to acquire the normal relaxation that showering usually gives me, knowing that less than 100 feet away, Presea was in her shower..naked...soap and water flowing down her beautiful body...oh man. My young manhood perked up as I struggled to force the thoughts from my mind. Eventually I was able to, but there was definitely a moment of weakness...and I didn't know how well I'd be able to fight it come the next shower. I eventually triumphed over my hormones by reflecting on the day's progress. It has worked out in my favor today...this is going to be an awesome dinner! You're gonna make her an awesome meal, and make awesome conversation, and Lloyd'll hopefully still be too beat up to try and impress Presea with a cheap display of clumsy sword moves any time soon! Everything will be great... I sighed in satisfaction as I exited the shower, dried off, styled my hair a bit after putting on my clothes, and set out to the kitchen to cook.

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Regenerating Rose" -Through the two knight's affections; she is reclaiming her lost time. A title for one who is willing to let go of the past and embrace the present. (Increases HP, Strength, and TP)

I have taken part in two events that have...brightened my outlook. I am starting to realize now that Lloyd and Genis...care...about me. I have been so used to being looked upon as strange, a laborer, and...nothing else. It was extremely hard to convince myself that people could have a different emotional response towards me after 16 years of stagnant bitterness.

But Lloyd..he...makes me feel that I am wanted and needed in combat, making me sure of myself, making me realize what I am capable of accomplishing. And it is he that I need to ask Genis about tonight.

Genis..I could not bear to tell him the truth about my age...for some reason..I felt it would damage his..perception of me? Perhaps that is inaccurate. Nonetheless, I wonder if he noticed my hesitation as I used the age parameter as a means of rationalizing my request. The game of tag we had just finished...I can remember now, the thrill of such a simple goal, of a never ending game. I had smiled for the first time in Genis' presence that I can remember..and it felt similar to the instances I smiled at Lloyd. It was genuine. As uncharacteristic as playing tag was at 12 years of age...well..in reality, 28 would be the truthful number, but...regardless, it felt so good to be free from the burdens of cold, shallow numbers and the foul sights and events that must be dealt with during battle. For those precious few minutes, I felt that time had returned to me, and Genis had made this all possible. He could have shunned the concept instantly, and I would have been in no position to argue. I was certain that, at the age he's at now, he was attempting to show his developing adult side. But, he obliged to my request, and for that, I am thankful.

I will continue this explanation later, but for now, I must take comfort in this warm water, and try to ease my body, in preparation for my discussion with Genis...

The water flowed down me; I closed my eyes as clear droplets rolled down my developing body, savoring this brief physical pleasure. I thought of Sheena and Professor Raine, seeing how their bodies have been able to develop normally, and wondered if I would someday be as impressive a physical specimen. As it was now, my body was...adequate..for my physical age, but still under-developed. As I softly spread warm soap and water across my breasts, I suddenly, silently, wished my physical self would develop as soon as possible. I don't know why I wish this...it must be a result of adolescent desire. Perhaps that is all that is affecting my thoughts about Genis and Lloyd..but, I do think there is more to it than simple hormonal factors.

I completed my shower, putting my convoluted thoughts on hold for the moment as I put my hair back into the pig-tails I had grown accustomed to. I dried off thoroughly, then put on my attire and descended the stairway. I entered the dining room, and, much to my surprise, Genis had everything prepared well in advance. He seemed to exude such effort, and dedication; particularly when the situation concerned me. I saw his eyes focused intently on each dish as he laid them upon the dining table, debating whether the position that they were set on the table was correct, so much so that he did not detect my presence as of yet.

..oh! I almost gasped out loud..why? That.. feeling again..in my cheeks..spreading through my petite body..what is this sensation? I'm noticing Genis' dedication, the thoroughness in his endeavors; tireless, meticulously planning the event for him and me...argh..why is there such optimal difficulty in constructing this in my mind? My mind sparked. Genis and me. Together. Alone. Candlelight...personally cooked food. His eyes...they look so determined, yet, apprehension is evident as well...

I think I know now...do I? Genis has more potent feelings than simply appreciation towards me. Is he...in... love...with me...?

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Panic!" -Argh! So much to do and so little time! The title for one who is unable to take things in their stride. (Increases nothing!)

"_I'm in love with her. Gotta show how much I care about her...all right, I gotta make this perfect...this goes here...the bread close to Presea so she can get first stab at it...argh..salt..pepper, yep, it's here. Okay..it's good..it's all good! You're doing good! No 'Presea, no one can stand against your axe,' is gonna outdo this..." Oh crap, it's past six! I'm running out of time! What..?"_ I looked up and saw Presea standing a few steps from the doorway. How long had she been here? Have I been keeping her waiting? I...oh, damn it! I sure hope not! Why is she staring at me...did I mess up my hair? Is there something on my face?

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Regenerating Rose"

...I must not make any irrational assumptions...it could prove disastrous to our psychological wellness...not to mention our established friendship... if I have falsely judged any such feelings. But...I must take action. Genis was perspiring with anxiety and fear. I did not want him to feel uncomfortable. I smiled at him, and sat at my designated spot, which I had deduced from his ranting and crisis-like behavior.

"Genis, your dedication to this event far exceeds the expected requirements." I looked at him with fond eyes, knowing that, at the minimum, he did care about me in some context.

"..oh? He-h...heh..thanks Pre..sea! I..I did the best I could! So um, please, dig in!" Genis gestured towards the inviting bowl of meat stew; its aroma flooded my senses as I grasped a spoon and began consuming it, slowly. Genis' skill in the preparation of food was always admirable, but tonight's course was even more so. The meat had been tenderized perfectly, bursting with flavor on my taste buds as I gratuitously consumed it. Looking vertically at brief intervals, I could see Genis looking at me, with concern in his eyes...which I couldn't understand. Surely he would not fear me choking on such a tender concoction. Upon finishing, I smiled again, then emitted a 'mmm' before I spoke, as seemed to be the usual reaction upon tasting something delicious.

"Genis, this meal was extremely pleasing!" I complimented the young mage.

"T-thank you! I'm so glad you liked it..." He smiled back.

I hesitated. Again. I have been hesitating far too often recently; it is not characteristic of me. I had come to the real reason for the whole evening; to talk to Genis about Lloyd...but...why is there part of me telling me not to..? What could possibly not be advantageous to expelling these pent up feelings I have, to the person that knows Lloyd best..? I pondered this quickly in my head, taking advantage of the downtime that resulted after finishing a meal..the wiping of mouths, stacking of dishes, and so on. No, I couldn't just ignore it...Lloyd was...important to me too, I realized. Simply thanking Genis and leaving would not be the proper course of action.

"Genis, I would like to talk about what it was I alluded to previously." I said, after the table chores were taken care of and both of us were comfortable.

"..what?..I..oh! Yes, haha yeah, that was the main point of this after all!" Genis reached a hand behind his head, closing his eyes and smiling sheepishly...I assumed he had forgotten that this whole event had a practical purpose.

"It's..about Lloyd," I began. Genis' eyes grew wide in unexpected surprise, then, for a brief instant, showed a glint of..anger? Why?...I had to continue, now that I had brought the issue to the forefront. "I...I feel that Lloyd and I may have a special bond developing between us, and..." I stopped, my eyes filling with confusion as I saw Genis look down, as if trying to hide his expression from me. Maybe if I ask Genis a question, I will realize what it is that's bothering him, I thought. "...and...I thought you might know better how to interpret what it is I'm feeling, because you and Lloyd...are harmonized in each other's company more often than not." I waited, for a very long duration, before the young mage finally looked up and answered me.

"Well, Presea, I...if I'm being honest, I believe the bond you two are forming may be...love.." I could hear him swallow abnormally just before he said the world 'love'...and I am now beginning to understand...why this may be so hard for him, but I let him continue. "..and, I think, that it's tough to understand these feelings at first.."

"_Then I must have been correct...none of this can be explained simply...". _His face was struggling not to show signs of sadness, his voice quivering on the edge of control.

"..an-and..I'm sure once you spend more time with Lloyd, you'll know what it is for sure!" Genis then let out a high pitched gasp, and rose from his seat with incredible haste and turned his back on me, without saying another word. He rushed out of the twin oak doors of the room, and I could hear muffled sobs as he seemed to be trying to silence them by crying into his clothing.

..What..have I done? I...I've hurt him...perhaps critically, and...I should feel worse than I do about this..but things are so hard to understand! The explanation he gave me was logical, and on the same wavelength as my personal opinion..so why did it trouble him so? I do not know enough about these emotions...but I must..apologize to him, even though I'm not sure what I have done wrong. Maybe Genis will explain to me. Shouldn't his affection towards me make him happy when I inform him that I have a special bond with someone? Is that not..what love is? For the one you love to be happy? And if it is not love...then the situation makes even less sense. I must cease this convoluted rambling...the situation is serious, and I will take whatever measures necessary to understand it.

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Crippled Bystander" -His pursuits in love have left him temporarily out of commission. The title for the frustrated soul who can only plan, not act. (Increases Intelligence and Evasion)

Oww... I laid in a comfortable bed in the Meltokio Inn, with bandages across my arms where that fire breath penetrated a bit too far, and simple braces to stabilize my back and neck, which took a beating upon impact after I got flung into the air. Damn that drake...I must've been going 100 miles an hour in the air when that thing hit me..but..heh..it was all for Presea. I did lose consciousness briefly, but I came to when I found myself slung across her shoulders, and wow, did that ever feel good. Hehe...she must really care about me, just like I care about her! Simple! Ha! This love thing isn't that tough! As soon as I'm completely recovered, which shouldn't be too long, I'll pick up where I left off...

"Hey Lloyd! How's my best bud!" Zelos barged into my room shattering my blissful thoughts. But, then again, barely anyone had visited me in the past day...well, except for Colette...but I swear, if she keeps coming on to me this much I'm gonna have to just politely tell her to lay off it..oh! What the hell, Zelos is talking! Right, right.

"Hi Zelos. I'm feeling a lot better, I'll be slicing monsters in no time!"

"Heh, confident as ever then! I must say, you and Presea really seemed to be digging each other..I could even tell during that battle!" Haha...Zelos definitely paid close attention to any female activity, so I believed him 100 percent on this one.

"Haha well, If I'm being honest, I thought so too! She even carried me out of there!" I blushed a bit.

"Haha yeah, you two seemed pretty tight..I wonder what made her switch over to Genis after all you were just through eh?" Zelos said, quite casually. Um..wait... 'switch over to Genis..' Huh?

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Ooh! You don't know? Haha, that Genis is a sneaky one..especially for his age..see, I guess he completely flattered Presea somehow, and anyway, he wanted to impress her with this romantic dinner and stuff, so I let him use my mansion! Clever, huh?"

"You WHAT? What the hell? Why'd you let him do that? What's clever?" I was still feeling tender physically, so I couldn't really confront that lousy Chosen, but my voice was really loud at least! I couldn't believe this..

"What's wrong? I mean, best to start 'em young, right?" Zelos flashed a vain smile again.

"Don't you get it? III want Presea! You even noticed it! Why would you help out the competition? You were the one who was telling me to loosen up and try this stuff!"

"Oh! Well, yeah, I suppose. But all's fair in love and war Lloyd! The best man gets the girl! You'll just have to figure out some way to get Presea back, that's all!" Zelos whistled a jolly tune as he exited, obviously devoid of the feelings of guilt and remorse during this whole conversation.

Argh! Damn it! How did Genis 'flatter' Presea, as Zelos called it? What's that little half-elf got that I don't? Littleness? Crazy hair? I mean, he's smarter than me..I guess..but..that can't be too important..I mean..look at Zelos! I gotta..gotta talk to Presea as soon as possible! She's..she's mine!

I calmed down, taking a few deep breaths, as I started planning on how to get my beautiful Presea back.

Heh...well, I know a lot of you may not have thought this one was as good, but I'm pleased with this chapter..but of course, my opinion is the only one that doesn't matter! Haha please review again, I very much appreciate it. I'm planning the next chapter as we speak, so expect it in a week or so, alright? Thanks very much again for your patience; I hope you're enjoying the character development.


	3. Together as Friends and Foes

Hi! Once again, thanks for the reviews. I hope the interval of time between this and my last chapter has been a good time for everyone. Well, I'm gonna continue this, and in all honesty I am still constructing how it will end in my head, so we can all be in this debate together..haha. Will the tables turn? Which of these deserving young men will succeed in their quest for the beautiful rosebud? What will we bear witness to? Seduction? Passion? Action? Time will soon tell. Lloyd, Genis and Presea...let it be continued...

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal rights towards Tales of Symphonia or its characters.

The Scholar, The Swordsman, and the Rose

Chapter 3: Together as Friends and Foes

Lloyd Irving, Male.

Age: 17.

Height: 5'8

Build: muscled

Love interest: Presea Combatir.

Strengths: Coordination, agility, strength, and work ethic.

Weaknesses: Simple-minded, below average intelligence, no magic skills.

Current love report: Generally on favorable terms with Presea.

Genis Sage, Male.

Age: 12.

Height: 4'6

Build: slender

Love interest: Presea Combatir

Strengths: Incredible intelligence, sensitivity, cooking skills, strong willpower.

Weaknesses: Weak physically, difficulty controlling his emotions (ex: blushing, stuttering).

Current love report: Devastated emotionally, not knowing exactly what Presea thinks of him.

Presea Combatir, Female.

Age: 28, appearance more akin to the age of 13.

Height: 4'5

Build: Small and slender

Love interest: Undecided..

Strengths: Incredible intelligence, incredible strength, beautiful exterior.

Weaknesses: Incredibly confused, sometimes becoming trapped in the past. No magical capabilities.

Current love report: Feeling new emotions for both Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage...in varying degrees.

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Revitalized Pursuer" -Fully healed, he is once again free to try and win the heart he seeks. The title for the man who doesn't let minor setbacks stand in his quest for that evasive love. (Increases Strength and HP)

Damn that little mage! I know I shouldn't lose my temper so quickly...seems to be a bad habit of mine...but Genis is ruining one of the few things I'm sure about; I want Presea. She's MINE! She obviously likes me. But I should've known that he'd start something as soon as I did, since he's so head over heels in love with her too...he just waited to find out that Presea CAN be interested in relationships. Ugh, it's weird...we've had good times together, me and Genis, but right now I feel like I'd easily throw all those memories away if it would help me get closer to that beautiful girl! Gotta get her!

My wounds were healed after two extra days of rest. Genis and Presea hadn't done any more spectacular things together like a MANSION DINNER together (argh!)..but I'm sure they've been talking together lots..but maybe not. I don't even know how it turned out...something tells me it's not gonna be too easy anymore though. Ugh..they wouldn't have...made out..would they have? Genis wouldn't even know what to do! I mean..not that I really would either but..ugh! Listen to this! I'm rambling! This is something Genis would do, not me! I should..practice sword moves or something...work on my form...hehe... I caught Presea glancing at me in the battle before! Yep, I should just keep things simple..that'll work..won't it? I grabbed my training swords, knowing that we wouldn't be leaving for a while yet, and started working out...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Disillusioned": The effort and grace in his endeavors has not paid off...why has fate dealt him such a cruel hand? The title for one who is taken aback by the harshness of love. (Increases Intelligence and Defense)

My sleeves were soaked through with grimy snot and tear stains...I cried for longer than I can ever remember. My previous bawling after seeing Presea and Lloyd together in battle was nothing compared to this. I...I poured my heart out to her...and...cooked the best meal I'd ever cooked, and...she could only talk about Lloyd! Presea...I love you...why did you do that to me...?

And curse my good natured-ness of it all! I actually obliged to her questions...helping Lloyd out in the process! Argh! What the hell was I thinking? I even mentioned that her and Lloyd might be in love...why? Was I just so shocked by these emotions flooding out of Presea that it took me by surprise? What am I gonna do now...Presea'll go talk to Lloyd...and then there'll be this soft embrace...he'll kiss her passionately. Their eyes will meet, they'll confess their love for each other, and then they'll be together side by side, always fighting in battle together making sure I'm off to the side. And then...

"_Ugh..no..don't get so down on yourself...the fight's only started! No battle for love ends like this! Not if you put any effort at all into it!"_

Such a futile effort, my conscience made...

And then...they'll get an inn room together...hands interlocked all the time as they ascend the stairs. Presea'll be so into Lloyd that she'll get fancy perfumes and things making the atmosphere all that more romantic...saturated with love and passion. My pure little angel will open the door, smiling seductively...

"_If you keep this anti-fantasy going, you're really gonna hurt yourself y'know..."_ My mind was weak and unconvincing in its suggestion.

SHUT UP! ...and she'll lay on the bed...smiling brighter than ever...with a rebellious glint never before present in her eyes as she motions for Lloyd to join her. He does, and they lay on the bed, making out, kissing, touching...moaning softly...

"_This is your last chance to back out of this nightma–" _And Lloyd slithers a hand up Presea's dress, scanning up her body, as she shivers under his touch, Lloyd feeling up her soft mounds..Presea arches her back in pleasure...moaning...urging him on to continue touching her...

"Oh yesss...touch me...Genis..." Genis?

"Genis?"

"I SAID, SHUT U----" ...whoops...

"Presea! (choke) H-how's it going? I haven't seen you around the last couple days!" Again..she did it again...reversing my foreboding thoughts..just in the nick of time. She showed a brief expression of surprise before returning to her usual, captivating, controlled state.

"I was...just sorting some factors out in my mind...but...more importantly, I want..to apologize..for that night..I...I didn't think you would be offended...but I may have miscalculated in my strategy for formulating my approach towards the question I wanted to ask..."I blinked once. Twice. M y jaw dropped slightly as it usually did seeing that beautiful pink-haired ax-girl...

"No...no it's O.K..P-Presea.. I over-reacted..."

"Over-reacted...I suppose you did...but...that is what I do not understand...I am confused as to what I could've said that would have provoked your ill-temperament..."

Oh man...now what? Tell her you like her? ...that you LOVE her...?

... My mind failed to aid me, yet again.

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Dazed and Confused": There are so many unanswered questions...what is the right way to interpret things? The title for an innocent girl forced to deal with a multitude of thoughts at once. (Increases Intelligence, Accuracy and TP)

I awaited Genis' response, which was taking considerably longer than I had estimated. He seemed to be switching between two courses of speech in his mind as he stared at the ground

before finally raising his head and speaking...

"Presea...I-I..I..." He commenced his usual stuttering. ...What? I feel myself..smiling? Why is this...Genis is merely reverting to his abnormal state, which happens only when encountering me...why do I find this...amusing? Colette knows the word I seek to describe how Genis looks right now..but I can't attribute it at the moment...Genis looks so...no..I can't fathom the word. He continued...his stuttering handicapping him even more than usual.

"..I...r-really.."

"HEY! PRESEA!" My attention was immediately diverted, directed instead towards the shrill shout of Lloyd. As he approached, I took notice of heavy perspiration accumulating on his forehead, and his heavy respiratory cycles which, I deduced, was a result of his bodily response towards a session of vigorous training. I felt that same sensation which was occurring more frequently lately...that heated surge through my body as I looked at him. I felt I wanted to smile, but then...looking at Genis..I hesitated. ..why? Ahh! Why must I conceal all these emotions! Thankfully, Lloyd spoke to ease my sporadic thoughts, for the moment.

"Oh hi, Genis..." Lloyd broke the silence. Genis' eyebrows drooped and he didn't respond..only adding to my confusion. They had known each other since childhood and had undergone traumatic experiences together...why is there brewing animosity between them?

"...or not...so um..Presea! I think we're ready to go, so why don't we lead the charge to the tower of mana?" Lloyd tossed one of his training swords into the air, catching it effortlessly and sheathing it without breaking eye contact with me. I shivered. Not from fear, or sub-zero temperature...but observing his technique and coordination...is making me...forgive me. I cannot interpret what I'm feeling now. These emotions are becoming stronger, more direct...

I finally noticed that I was responding similar to Genis...I finally spoke.

"Lloyd...lets proceed, together." I smiled at him, and saw his sweat-beaded face do likewise.

"Great!" Lloyd turned to leave, but I noticed Genis, who had his head turned so he wasn't facing either of us.

"Um...Lloyd...I think..it would be wise...to take Genis in our lead group as well. Traveling with an absence of magical power decreases our odds of success dramatically."

Lloyd stopped, paused, and turned 180 degrees to face us.

"Yeah...that's..that's a good idea, Presea!" He quickly turned back and continued onwards. Although he agreed to my proposition, his tone of voice seemed to suggest otherwise...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Apprehensive Observer" -The stakes are heightened...the pressure to outperform his rival has begun to affect his mental state. The title for one who is becoming more aware of his competition. (Increases Intelligence, Defense and Accuracy)

Dammit...she definitely has some feelings for Genis...that's not good. On the other hand, I saw Presea's super-cute body tense up as I miraculously performed my sword stunt (that was the first time I'd ever gotten it to work completely). And I'm not dumb...I knew she was feeling something..but she's just now getting used to these emotions..so, I guess if I keep doing stuff to let her feel that way, Presea will definitely open herself up to me eventually...oh crap! Heh...good thing I didn't say that out loud...Zelos would've made his sickest joke yet..oh man that's terrible..

Anyway, I don't know what to do about Genis..if I rank out at him while we travel with Presea, she'll take his side, so I'm just gonna have to put up with him for now. If I have to do some sort of...ugh... studying, I might as well observe how he acts in battle around Presea.

After restocking our gels and other items, we left the capital of Tethe'alla and hopped on our rheiards, going full speed to the base near Flanoir and through the trans-dimensional fissure into Sylvarant. Its weird...this is, like, the BIG one...we don't know what'll happen once we break this seal...but...all I wanna know is how I'm gonna get Presea to swing back to my side! Dammit...I can't wait to kiss her...

Upon our arrival, Presea, Genis and I, along with Zelos, stormed through the tower of mana in our own group, while Sheena, the Professor, Regal and Colette followed a fair distance from us. I wondered what Genis was thinking as Presea stuck close to me, looking at me from time to time. Weird...it seems like she's wanting to tell me something, but isn't quite ready to...I suppose I'll have to start thinking a bit deeper if I wanna know what's bothering her...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Faint-hearted" -The one he loves pities him, she's drifting away...he is left silent. The title for the romantic who cannot stop the one girl he loves from slipping through his fingers. (Increases Evasion and TP)

(Sniff)...why? Presea...you have no idea how pitiful you made me look.. "Oh Lloyd, I think we should take Genis too"...what am I, a child? I don't have a say in anything?

Love seems to work this way far too often...the guy who's sensitive, caring, and who truly loves a girl is left either unnoticed, or, if he is noticed, seen as fragile, unable to provide protection and assurance. Instead, the big brawny guy, who as far as I can see only wants her for her physical beauty, is running away with my precious Presea...damn you Lloyd! Heh...then why don't I SAY that out loud...if I was any kind of man I'd confront him face to face...

Ugh..I guess I should try and think a bit more realistically before I get completely absorbed in my self pity. We charged through the tower for the second time, briefly encountering some of the more bizarre monsters we've come across in the journey so far; living swords and deceptively cute looking teddy bears. I couldn't stop myself from holding true to my battle tactic that I began ever since Presea joined. I launched my elemental spells at any enemy that was giving her trouble...but she still didn't ever thank me..or even look at me. I gave up on trying to talk to her for now, hell, I gave up on saying much of anything. I didn't announce my spells, or even cry out when a sword slashed me. My heart wasn't into it. Probably never will be.

We encountered some abnormally strong ghouls closer to the peak of the tower, and I actually had to forget my crippling emotional pain for a while as they dodged our attacks and flailed at us with their own. Presea got knocked down once by one of the transparent entities, and as I heard her cry out, my heart jolted in pain. I quickly cast a fireball spell to get the kamikaze demon away from her as she got up. She glanced at me briefly, but I felt myself turn away, pretending to be focusing on another monster. I couldn't look at her...not anymore...not now that it seems almost certain that..she likes Lloyd..and not me. Not me...ARGH! DAMN IT! Lloyd was having troubles of his own, his sword clanging with the scythe of a 'death' monster , and the monster getting a good hack in at Lloyd's legs, tripping him up. Zelos was busy casting healing spells on Presea, who was too far away to provide any quick help. I sighed in resignation as I realized I had to help the one that I hated. Concentrating, I expelled some mana from my body, engulfing the beast in an eruption..but in my anger, I triggered the release point to be right near Lloyd, who frantically jumped up from the ground as some flames singed his clothing as it devoured the evil phantom. I didn't look sorry at all as he yelled,

"What the hell? Genis what was that?" Presea glanced at me as well, with her precious, lovely blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Genis...that has never happened before...what is wrong?" I simply lowered my kendama and started walking the stairs again, until both of them left me alone. What did I care...Presea doesn't like me, so no point explaining myself to her or Lloyd right?

...Oh Presea...I'm SO in LOVE with you...(sniff)...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "...Sympathetic...?" -Her little knight has infused her with even more emotions...she does not want him to be like this...the title for one learning the importance of comfort and sympathy. (Increases Strength, Intelligence, HP, and Accuracy)

Genis...I think I am beginning to comprehend the mannerisms he has been exhibiting..and perhaps the precise reasons for them...Referring to prior thoughts, if Genis truly does...love me...then...it must make him...angry..if I am in the presence of another male? This would make him feel...jealous..is that the term? Yes, I am 87 percent certain that Genis is...jealous...that Lloyd and I are beginning to establish trust in each other...

I must be honest...I am feeling...stronger impulses when I look at Lloyd as compared to Genis...there are certain physical qualities about his form that send my hormones into tremendous imbalances at times...I find myself wanting to..touch him...and...when I find myself alone and away from Lloyd for an extensive amount of time...there comes upon me...I know this must be extremely wrong...something must be wrong with me...but thinking of Lloyd almost makes me want to touch... myself..? It is wrong..I know, but we as humans are not nearly as capable of resisting our temptations as we so frequently boast...there is most definitely temptation involved, I must admit. When I look at Genis...I see more fear...as well as gentleness and kindness..but fear that is making me question his intentions and motives...with Lloyd I feel I can trust the simpleness of his character, a scenario which does not hold true in Genis' case...

But about that emotion...jealousy..it is...not a beneficial emotion to have...I do not desire Genis to feel this way...his face..contorting with so much inner anger and frustration...I can not help but feel at least partially responsible for the negativity emanating from the small sorcerer. Perhaps...I should transfer a certain percentage of my conversation towards Genis...Lloyd doesn't seem to interpret things as seriously as Genis, so I can perhaps engage in conversation with Genis without igniting any rage within Lloyd..

"Genis...may I... talk to you?" I asked him politely as we slowly proceeded through this colossal structure, conserving our energy output via speed reduction. Genis looked up at me sharply, with...anger in his eyes? ...I had not realized...or...predicted that such animosity could develop from such a wonderful emotion such as love...if..if that is what it is...my estimations could still very well be faulty. Since I could not sense him attempting to respond, I continued.

"I am...worried about you..." I started. It seemed apparent that as soon as I said those three words, the anger displaced from his eyes, and he looked at me attentively. This was a promising start, I presumed. "You can..talk..to me, Genis. I am worried that something I have done has diminished your respect for me...am I correct?" The hurt was again visible in his eyes.

"Presea, I...I don't think I can talk about it right now...but don't worry..it's not so much anything you did...it's just..." He looked down to avoid my alert gaze, sighing with apparent despair. "I don't want to get in your way, that's all..." He seemed to have finished his thought. I contemplated it in my mind. 'Don't want to get in your way..." Why would Genis think this? Even if Lloyd and I were to become...closer...I can't understand why this would cause him to avoid me. Although I was sure jealous was apparent, I did not know

"Genis, I must admit that I am not conscious of some of the emotions that are developing within me...but I do not think..that you avoiding me, is going to solve anything. I enjoy your intelligent conversation, your exceptional cooking, as well as your magical capabilities. Your skills have increased our survival in this quest upwards of 27 percent." Genis smiled again, and seeing this formerly familiar gesture...made me smile too. I was used to myself smiling on an irregular schedule, but with Genis I was more comfortable seeing him smile far more consistently.

"T-thanks Presea! I guess I've been moping around lately...but I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"You do not need to make anything up to me, Genis...I appreciate your consistent defensive measures in combat..I've noticed your earnest desire to protect me..." The young mage looked at me with anticipation apparent in his expression.

"You...you do? I mean..heh...heh-heh.." Genis blushed...he looked so...cute! _That's _the word that Colette uses constantly...although I have never remembered it until now. A rational explanation would be that I had never seen anything that could really be described as 'cute'...until now. Lloyd was...associated with another term that I will find out in the future I am certain...but Genis..when he smiles...looks..cute. I must remind myself to implement the term as part of my vocabulary. I decided to follow through with my previous statement, seeing the trust Genis had in me flooding back into him.

"Yes. I never made any comments concerning this matter before as I thought it might be a false assumption, but now that I am starting to realize your...committed behavior, I feel it is right to compliment you..."

"Well, I'm gonna keep protecting you Presea! I won't let you down!" Lloyd looked back behind us, as he and Zelos were walking several yards in front of us. Why did this particular speech make him react? Despite my best efforts, things are not developing so clearly...

"Thank you, Genis. I would appreciate your continued support." I gave a slight grin, Lloyd's gaze somehow restrained my intended, wider smile. Genis simply smiled at me and continued ascending the staircase towards the altar, where Luna awaited us.

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Pressure! Pressure!" A big battle may turn the tide; he must try to impress her with everything he's got! The title for the youth whose faith lies with brawn, not brains. (Increases Strength, Defense, HP and Accuracy)

"Zelos, um..." I started. I didn't really know what I was trying to say.

"Hmm?"

"You're right...Presea's into Genis..I mean, just look behind us, she used to be close to me, then she kinda silently drifted back to him!" Zelos looked turned 180 degrees and started walking backwards, looking at the pair. I could almost feel that idiotic grin forming on his face as he failed to turn back around.

"O.K..turn around you idiot! They'll know I'm talking about them!"

"Have you noticed Presea's curves, Lloyd? They're a good measure of how sexy a chick is. But remember, you have to study the face too. If they don't have a cute face, they..." Zelos was whispering all this useless information...I had to stop this crap!

"Shut up! Turn around!" Zelos grumbled under his breath as he finally spun around. "Now listen, there's a big battle coming up here...and I gotta look good...that's what chicks like right?"

"Yep! I'm telling ya Lloyd, Presea's at that age where looks and skills are everything. If you can exude some masculine sexiness, Presea'll be all over you! And since Sheena will accompany you, and Genis has to use magic, Presea'll be watching you throughout the whole damn thing! So, you gotta show her what you're made of! Give her a gel when she gets hurt, guard for her when she's under pressure..just like that tournament battle!" His voice was rising a bit too much near the end.

"Shh! O.K., O.K.! I'll come out flying, and I'm sure it'll work out!" With that, we approached the end of the staircase, entering the room with the bridges made of light...or whatever it was. My breath quickened, my pulse skyrocketed. I glanced back at Presea's angel-like face, scanned her beautiful skin and body, then gripped my sword tightly as we prepared to fight one of the biggest fights ever. Both for the sake of the world, and that's nice and all, but for me, Presea is what's fueling my fire. Ha! Hear that? Metaphor, or something! I'm getting smart eh?

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Little Knight" -Knowing now that his presence has been felt all along, his quest for love and happiness has beared witness to new motivation. (Increases Strength, Defense, Evasion, HP and TP)

Presea worries about me! She appreciates me! She...she did all along! I was so naive...I should've figured that she'd had some kind of feelings towards me...she just..has difficulty expressing them sometimes, I guess. And the fact that she did express such private feelings to me...wow...

My face was still red from her compliments (well, also because of me stealing glances at those nice curves she's getting...wow...she really is beautiful), so I let myself slip back from the group a bit, to collect my thoughts. I had to make sure to protect Presea with anything I could. I never usually go for the front-lines, but I'll keep myself within healing distance so I can help Presea as soon as she gets hurt..and I'll use this orange gel right now...so I can use as much mana as I need for this battle. Heh...its strange...this battle is extremely important..we have no idea what'll happen when this last seal's broken...but what I really care about is how well I can defend Presea! Bring it on Lloyd...you're not gonna steal the show this time...heh heh!

-Heh...well, what did everyone think? I mixed it up a bit this chapter...tried to give lots of short, but more varied, perceptions of each of the main characters. I think I did quite well, but of course, that's my writer's naivete speaking...haha. Should I incorporate the other Tales characters in this story more? Or is the Genis/Lloyd/Presea focus strong on its own? Any strengths I should build on? Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry for the lonngggg delay...but like I said, university. Haha. Review please and thanks muchly!

Oh, this is completely off topic but, if you're a music fan, download Tales of Symphonia music! There's some really good tunes available, like Presea's theme :). That's my advice to you

Next Chapter: The battle for Presea...oh, and the whole save the world thing too, if you follow the game plot, meh.

-Solitary Specialist


	4. The Battle

**Heh, well, sorry bout the 2 month hiatus. WARNING: This chapter is heavy with..action :P hahaha so you may not enjoy this as much as the previous ones, but I know there are action fans out there, so here you go! And don't worry if you're not keen on that; it helps set the scene, or so I'm hoping. Regards, Solitary Specialist.**

**Oh, thank so much for everyone who has given me their generous feedback. I never expected that kind of response, but I greatly appreciate it. **

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Flower of Desire" -Unbeknownst to her, she is the epitome of perfection in the minds of two knights. The title for the girl who is irresistible, body and soul. (Increases EVERYTHING!)

...I feel..different...somehow...as the battle approaches with uneasy haste. I feel as if something vital is going to occur..something..out of the ordinary, to say the least. This has never happened during prior conflicts; my mind was focused solely on the task at hand; we faced enemies..the enemies must perish. Second thoughts were baseless and meaningless.

Referring to the situation at present; I cannot stop...analyzing Genis and Lloyd. They both ceased to say anything...a deafening, hostile silence, broken quite inappropriately by the careless whistling of Zelos, whose upper appendages were reached back around his head, his hands creating a crude pillow for the back of his head to rest on. Zelos, I still feel..is pitiful..shallow and petty..taking advantage of...even manipulating..the fickle, yet innocent mind-sets of females. But Lloyd and Genis...they have done the opposite...nurturing my developing emotions by conversing with me so often as of late...and...between Genis' stellar meal two evenings ago coupled with his defending maneuvers in battle, and Lloyd's displays of physical prowess and dexterous abilities...I feel...flattered..is that the proper term? I would like to know what I have engaged in..or what there is about me..that would give rise to my recent popularity with two physically attractive males. My head is attempting to churn out..simpler thoughts..more concrete reasons to explain why I have their favor..but alas..this process of simplification will undoubtedly take time..

I am amazed...I can't help but shiver in..anticipation..of this battle...to see whether the two will attempt to provide appropriate stimuli that will initiate a response from me. Adding to these anticipatory feelings is an urgency to exert myself beyond my usual output...this feeling would appear to be normal given the magnitude of the outcome and the strength of the opponent..however..I do not feel that is the reason for my yearning to perform well. I feel that..it would be in my best interest..to accentuate my strength..and to stand by and protect both Genis and Lloyd throughout. Why is this? I know that I care about them but..it feels as though I would be doing _myself_ a favor by proving to Lloyd and Genis how strong and skilled I can be in battle...ah! I apologize for these constant random inquiries...I would just like...to know what I'm feeling..that's all...

I glanced at Genis, walking directly horizontal from me, and saw that same determination in his eyes that I had come to expect from him; and my body flooded with..comfort... Then, uncharacteristically, I sprinted up ahead a few steps to walk near Lloyd, and gazed into his brown eyes, smiling from the feeling Genis had instilled me with. He responded by smiling back, and the comfort was joined by a sense of...yearning..of want...for both of them. My heart jolted, breaking free of its consistent rhythmic cycle, my pulse skyrocketed, and I feel I have come one step closer to deciphering the emotion of...love...

However, this feeling is made possible by both Genis and Lloyd...love..at least not love of this kind... is not meant to be between more than one other person..is it? That would not be acceptable. In my naivete I have forgotten that what I am feeling may not be absolute...it may not be love...but the statistical competence I have established is doing nothing to help me determine what the odds are exactly..emotions are such..a foreign matter to me. But I want...to be able to feel them..and experience them. Perhaps I need to let my inner impulses speak for themselves more often, instead of bogging them down with these complex, psychological ramblings.

I drifted back a bit, in front of Genis and behind Lloyd, then readied my axe, inhaling deeply...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Conflicted" -He's questioning his own objectivity; why is hostility overflowing? The title for one who cannot decide between friend and potential lover. (Increases Defense and HP)

I think I'm going over the edge a bit. Why would I hate Genis for liking the same girl as me? Just shows we've both got good tastes..you'd think. . I've been acting too much like Zelos lately...he's a bad influence on me. I mean, I think I started liking Presea on my own..not because Zelos once asked me when I was ever gonna start caring for girls. But anyway, I can't back down now. Sorry Genis, but we've both come too far to simply shake hands and back off.

I kept my hand on the hilt of my right sword as we crossed that last light-bridge thing, and for a brief moment I forgot about Genis and Presea, as I saw Kratos, the man who betrayed us, blocking our path to the teleporter. Whoa..I'd almost forgot about him with all this stuff going on at once...

"Stop!" Kratos stood tall, not wanting to let us get through, obviously.

"Kratos! Don't get in our way!" I shouted, trying to make my tone challenging. He then started explaining how, if we break the seal, the protection around the great seed with disappear..blah blah blah... the consequences could really make things bad... Argh! I hated thinking about it...we'd all come this far..we were gonna fight no matter what! Suddenly, Yuan appeared from behind us, shooting one of his trademark energy ball things at Kratos, who swiftly dodged out of the way.

"Lloyd! Go now! Make your pact with the summon spirit of light!" I nodded at the Blue haired double-agent and motioned for the others to follow me quickly.

Ahh...this battle's big..but still, it's easier to concentrate on than the dire reasons and consequences that are wrapped around this battle. Leaving Zelos, Regal, Colette and the Professor to bring up the rear, Presea, Genis, Sheena and I rushed up to the altar, at the peak of the tower. Wow! I didn't notice at first, but the view here is amazing! I'll have to maybe think of bringing Pres—

"Where is Aska?" Whoa. That changed the subject rather quickly. An elaborately dressed woman..summon spirit..thing..with a crescent moon halo hovered above us.

"He'll come! He promised!" Sheena piped up.

"I see...then all is well..." Those were the last words before the battle, I guessed...the pact vow and everything had been taken care of long ago...now all that was left was for us to prove to them that we were worthy. The wind seemed to echo, then there was a dramatic pause...as Genis and I prepared to give everything we had..for the sake of the world, and the heart of Presea!

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Little Knight (Version 2.0)": He will protect the one he loves; physical size is irrelevant. The title for one whose determination overshadows petty physical details. (Increases Strengh, Defense, HP, TP, and Evasion)

Whoa...my trembles of anticipation were cut short as I finally realized what was about to start. Clenching my Kendama, I took a quick glance at Presea's gorgeous exterior for a second, before focusing my mana, preparing to unleash the most powerful spells I could.

"_Remember...keep your standard tactics...Presea told you herself she likes you protecting her with your spells, so keep watch for her!_" My mind and body were finally on the same page as Luna and Aska began to take motion, both of them swiftly floating, moving in to attack us. Lloyd charged for Aska (Probably because he thought the magical bird looked 'cooler'..sigh..), while Sheena and Presea took each side of Luna.

We knew this fight was going to be tough, and wow..did it ever turn bleak in a hurry. Lloyd, in his usual conceitness, was blown away at Aska's agility, the brightly colored bird pecked and tackled him with rapid, graceful attacks, finally headbutting him and sending him flying. I saw Presea, who had just landed a successful dual infliction attack on the hovering Luna, flinch as she looked at Lloyd's injured form soaring up before crashing down onto the unforgiving stone tablets that made up the temple of light's roofing. Presea shot a desperate glance toward me as Aska prepared to continue its assault on Lloyd. _"Sigh_..._well, if it'll make Presea happy, I guess..."_

I hastily charged up mana within me, and despite my studies, I honestly had no idea what this bird would be weak against. I summoned a spell that would take time and area away from the bird.

"Ice tornado!" Unlike my previous eruption spell, I made sure to keep Lloyd out of the spells range, as Aska became engulfed by countless shards of ice, making a vain attempt to fly away as Lloyd instinctively rolled backwards and got to his feet.

"Thanks, Genis!" Lloyd smiled at me for a split second before he dug out an apple gel while Aska slowly recovered. I almost felt really happy for Lloyd. But, Presea smiled at me after my effort, and I told myself "_It was for Presea...it's all for Presea..._" Presea's grateful expression turned into one of shock though, and before I could figure out why, my lack of reflexes hindered me again, as Luna had teleported behind me, striking me with a surprisingly powerful staff. I collapsed and rolled in an attempt to get away. I must've yelped in pain or surprise, because Lloyd, flipping over a dash attack by Aska, reversed his direction and sprinted for Luna. Presea followed suit, and they bombarded her with a rain of swords followed by a punishing whirlwind courtesy of Presea's Ogre ax. Thanks to Sheena, who had taken custody of Aska, I was able to regroup and get a safe distance from either of them, ready to charge up another spell.

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Blown away" -The heated battle has strengthened her passion for both of them; restraint of any kind is shattered. The title for the girl who cannot hold back her impulses.

"DIE!" I executed a 180 degree turn as my axe burrowed deep into the airborne spirit, causing an expected flinching reaction. This.. emotion...I still think it is love... has built up into a raging storm within me; I cannot bear it when Genis or Lloyd's...attractive..forms, endure physical assault by what is, in reality, just another demon that must be slain. The friction of my hands upon the handle of my ax was increased by 38 percent, and the velocity of my slashes also accumulated as I established body position on Luna, striking her continuously. Sheena's agility was working effectively, helping distract the summon spirit with her cards on the opposite side. However, Sheena's zeal in her attacking left her prone to assault, and before she could take a more appropriate defensive stance, Luna struck her, flailing her to the ground. I struck her from behind and lost very minimal momentum as I continued, but I too, was paying optimal attention to my attacks while disregarding my defenses. Luna cast her elemental energy upon me, and my body shook with powerful waves of force as I collapsed upon the ground. Genis and Lloyd I could hear working in unison upon the bird, and it made me feel...well..that they had seemingly set aside what differences they had..as I let certain darkness engulf my small body...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Stubborn" -The will to protect his friends will prevail; his belief in his friends and himself has never wavered. The title for one who refuses to give into alternate realities.

(Increases Defense, Accuracy and Evasion)

"PRESEA!" Damn it! I ran and checked Luna away from Presea as I saw her fall down ungracefully to the floor. I hated the tactic this..thing..was currently using; she parried slash after slash of my swords with her staff trying to humble me by beating me at my own human standards. Damn her!

"Genis! Get over here and help Presea!" I shouted, as Luna's staff jabbed my face. Before it could strike again I veered it away with my left sword then swung with my right as our weapons clashed, with neither of us really getting any momentum. Luna seemed determined to beat me with mere physical strength. I wouldn't waver. Not until Presea was safe. Genis helped my hopes of overpowering her physically by unleashing a few quick fireballs, searing into her form as I managed to edge her away, as I heard Genis' quick running footsteps approach Presea. I kinda realized that jealousy wasn't allowed to prevail here, and I knew Genis stored some of our precious life bottles, since when he fought with the professor it was necessary; them being the two weakest ones in terms of strength. I managed a quick slash on Luna, but..

"ARGH!" That damn bird had taken off and rammed itself into me as I was off balance from my sword swipe. My bad luck with airborne mishaps continued as I flew across the top of the tower of mana, luckily landing before I fell half a mile or so to my death! Luckily for us, Sheena, who was agitated beyond her limit thanks to that damn Aska bird, summoned one of her wicked-cool spirits! I wished she'd use Volt for once, but instead we got a taste of gnome, that bloated mole thing with a RIBBON..which Colette apparently likes..go figure. Why I had time to think of that is beyond me, but as I got up, slowly recovering, Gnome did his part, pummeling the enemies for a few seconds while Genis was able to carry (holy crap, he actually carried her over his shoulders!) Presea to a safe distance, holding her head up gently as he poured that miracle liquid into her system. I finally realized that for once, I was thinking too much instead of acting, so I picked myself up off the ground, and sprinted, leaping into the air and performing one of my 'in progress' moves; one that I call the 'omega tempest' swirling vertically to deflect a crazy wing attack by Aska ( I don't care how cool it looks, I gotta kill that thing!), who was trying to get Genis and Presea off guard. They managed to get away into some clear space, as I landed, heaving almost breathlessly, swords held in front of me, as I knew I had to make a stand...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Flabbergasted" -He was always the 'mature' one, but his rivaling comrade has sacrificed his desire for their protection. The title for one who has realized there are many surprises left in this life.

(Raises Intelligence, Accuracy and TP)

...Lloyd just did all that? Oh right, damn it!

"Presea? Are you ok?" I held her head within my palms, gently resting it on my knees as she began to stir.

"...Genis...I am...close to 90 capacity...thank you.." Presea rested a mere second more, then jolted from my grasp, clutching her axe and assuming battle stance once again. Whoever invented those life bottles must be living among the cloud in some mansion of gold somewhere! Presea leaned towards me, touching my face..

"_Oh wow oh wowohwowohwow...she's gonna kiss me!"_ She didn't exactly have passion in her eyes though, and merely wiped some blood that Luna had spilt from my cheeks when she followed through with her back hit on me earlier.

"You are not in any critical condition Genis, let us help Lloyd!" Presea's eyes had a glint of determination in them I hadn't seen before; although Lloyd probably did when they fought together in the arena...argh! She's right though! Wow..Lloyd protected us during all this! I guess I owe it to him to pull my own weight now. I felt it was time to try one of my latest techniques.

"Presea! Work with Lloyd to lure them into the same area for me!" I screamed out as I began concentrating. She nodded with the beautiful azure eyes, then turned and fled with her axe held up, ready for revenge.

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Focused" -Realizing that the battle comes before personal feelings, she is ready to annihilate the enemy. The title for one who puts business before pleasure. (Increases Strength, HP, Evasion, and Accuracy)

It tears me apart, but...love...can be delayed for the duration of this fight. 84 percent output necessary. I delved into my sterile persona to gather what needed to be done to produce a positive combat situation.

"Lloyd!" I shouted to the battered swordsman, who, I could tell, was laboring in the aftermath of his valiant efforts to protect Genis and I. He nodded, wincing as Aska struck him solidly in the mid-section with his talons. "Draw back from Aska's attacks, and meet up with me!" I wasn't sure if he understood at the outset; he hadn't time to extract a response as he flipped posteriorly over a slashing lower appendage of the magical bird. However, as he continued inching his way toward the center point of the battlefield, I concluded he must have comprehended, and thus I began enforcing this strategy on Luna, who, to my admitted surprise, obliged in a similar fashion. Lloyd and I lured the summoning spirits closer together, probably already within the vicinity of Genis' planned spell; but to be sure, we kept going, me parrying staff strikes with my axe, and keeping my footing even when Luna favored her elemental spells; the liquid Genis administered to me gave me more than enough stamina to resist the weakened elemental attacks. With the help of Sheena, who quickly dashed to various points of the bird, striking it with her elemental cards, Aska had no choice but to attack the more stationary Lloyd, who easily jumped over and parried the mystical creatures assault. We brushed again...like we did in the tournament, my form almost gluing onto the built frame of Lloyd. Amidst the situation, my cheeks flushed a brilliant pink before I turned to Genis, whose eyes glowed with anticipation and anger, but, I noticed, not at Lloyd. I clutched Lloyd's right arm with my left and dashed towards Genis, as Sheena did the same, and gazed in amazement as Genis emanated with an aura of light, the mana searing from his body, instantly teleporting to the area of the enemies. A fluorescent blue and violet dome captured Luna and Aska, their weakened forms virtually unable to attempt to absorb a percentage of damage. The earth beneath them shook as they became unstable, electrocuted by the glowing rays of elemental potency from Genis. The semi-sphere of power faded, leaving Aska unconscious, and Luna kneeling in a desperate position, her energy levels depleted to the point of leaving her barely conscious to her surroundings.

"We will form..a new pact!" She managed with barely half the emphasis in her voice as when she confronted us initially.

Genis, despite his excess energy output, ran to our exhausted group with that same gentle, albeit bigger, smile on his face. I watched his and Lloyd's reactions to each other; and managed to laugh myself as Lloyd messed up Genis' abnormal hair playfully, both of them laughing with no hidden undertones. As Sheena went to perform the rite of the pact, Lloyd spoke.

"Presea, you were amazing!" Lloyd complimented me, which was a shock, given that Genis was the individual who administered the most cumulative damage as well as providing aid for me. My sweaty, petite body shivered despite my excessive heat...and I thought back to when our posterior sides made contact... even then and there...I wanted to scan my own body like I have done...with increasing frequency... as of late, but the growing emotional side of me withheld this urge, and I displayed a smile and nodded, simply saying,

"Thank you Lloyd. Your performance was admirable as well. "And Genis..." Genis'..cute..face seemed to illuminate upon hearing me address him...and the urge to touch myself resurfaced once again as I tensed up. "Your spells are increasing beyond your previous limit...I'm feeling safer each passing battle with you." I smiled to him as well, as he replied,

"Ever since you've joined us..I-I..I've been able to try and beat my previous bests.." Genis blushed wildly, an expression I've come to..adore..as much as his ever-present stuttering. Regardless of the worldly plot at hand, I must admit I'm becoming far more intertwined with this evolving..love triangle..was the term I must have came across. Genis..Lloyd..I think I'm starting to feel love for both of you...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Huh? What?" As is the norm, he cannot come to a clear understanding of the given set of circumstances. The title for one who is not sure what has transpired is ultimately beneficial or destructive. (Decreases Intelligence)

Alright so...Presea's happy..and she still likes me..that's good. But...she likes Genis too...that's bad! But then, me and Genis are getting along alright now...so that's O.K...but...I still want Presea for myself..so...I dunno.. Argh! I don't know what to make of this. Genis really came through though, I have to admit, that last battle. I'd never seen anything like that electric/earth/force field thing that he just did.

But, I know we won't be on good terms forever. I think we both realize that we've gotta stick together in this huge quest, but, in terms of Presea, it's all fair game as far as we're both concerned. Wow! I can't wait to kiss that beautiful girl! The sense of bonding when we touched in that battle was intense. I could feel her breathing; it was fast, intense, like she really wanted to be..closer, or something. I'm still kind of confused when understanding the finer points of this stuff, but regardless, I think I've made some progress today.

My thinking was cut short as Kratos made another entrance following Sheena's forming of the pact, and the event that happened next you would have to have seen to have believed...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Analyst" -He is taking into consideration the many different variables involved in his quest for love; nothing can be disregarded. The title for the young romantic who skillfully conducts his inevitable clumsiness. (Increases Intelligence, and TP)

Presea seems torn between Lloyd and I, I can tell. The way she looks at us is almost identical; she tries to address us both equally, and...oh wow I love her so much...um, I forget what the other thing was..damn, now I'm sounding like Lloyd. I gotta admit, he actually proved pretty useful this battle; I'd never have been able to save Presea if his strength didn't hold Aska at bay...I'm grateful for his strength sometimes; it's helped a lot since we've known each other. But... I'm sure Lloyd knows this brief truce won't last much past this battle; once we start going for Presea again, we'll be resorting to our schemes and secret plans, but hey, this wouldn't be nearly as exciting without the competition. Bring it on, Lloyd! My wit and smarts can beat your stupidity and sword skills any day! (Even I have to be a little immature sometimes to get my confidence up!)

-Next chapter:...I can't tell you..haha. I'll just say...it likely won't be something you'll want to be caught reading while your parents or boyfriend/girlfriend are in close proximity. ;)! Remember I said 'likely' so nothing for sure yet. 'Til next time!

Solitary Specialist


	5. First times

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters.

Warning: The 'M' rating is most definitely in effect here! Reviews are VERY much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Anxious..." The timing would seem perfect now; he cannot wait to make his next move. The title for an opportunistic man. (Increases Intelligence, Strength, and TP)

That battle was tough...and everything that followed it...was even tougher. The great Kharlan tree had gone absolutely crazy, destroying Palmacosta killing who knows how many innocent people, and we had to fight through yet another desian base with...ugh..Kratos' help, to shut off the reactor there and let Sheena counter-act the Sylvarant spirits powers with the forces of the Tethe'alla summon spirits (which was MY idea, thank you very much). Colette got hurt as well...and it's not fair that she's had to suffer this way; although I'd never like her the way she apparently likes me, I do care about her, and we all agreed to meet Dad to see if he'd be able to help us. Although he was unable to really do anything about the cruxius crystal that was making life tougher than hell for Colette, we decided we'd at least rest for the night and regroup tomorrow.

Presea...she was on the terrace of my house, with the dying dusk light making her beautiful hair shimmer with traces of bright sunlight. I was so used to her standing without body language or expression..you know, just kind of straight with arms by her sides. But, as beautiful as that girl is, she looked even more so tonight, leaning on the arm rail, one elbow on the top of the railing with her hand holding up her angel like face, as she stared into the fading sky. I couldn't make out her facial expression, but she sure seemed content. And maybe something was on her mind...I decided I'd go and check to see if I could maybe help her. She deserves SO much more than she's experienced...it's not fair..bastards like Vharley and the Pope and Rhodyle, using her as nothing more than a tool. It's no wonder why she has trouble communicating. With ALL of us...even Genis and I, she still can't quite open her feelings to us yet. Well, I'm not gonna give up, and tonight, I'll try harder than ever to win her over. After talking with the rest of the gang for a bit, I looked up making sure Presea was still there, and, seeing that she was, I entered the house and headed for the stairway.

I stopped as I saw Genis...sleeping on the floor? ...Uh...well I suppose it HAS been a rough couple days but...Presea is like..RIGHT HERE...I mean...TONIGHT...well, your loss buddy!

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Pleasant Dreamer" Unbeknownst to his rival, he has spoken to the one he desires, and the aftermath of the conversation echoes pleasantly within the quiet confines of his mind. His memory retells it perfectly for him. (Increases Intelligence, Evasion and HP)

"_Presea...um...about that fight before...you were really...really...really...amazing.." Genis smiled contentedly at the ax girl, with shimmering eyes brightening his otherwise tired facial exterior. Presea smiled back, looking him square in the eye._

"_Thank you, Genis. As I have told you previously, I have great respect for your battle abilities as well." Genis blushed again, turning away from Presea slightly. There was a brief pause as the two continued through the Iselia forest, bringing up the rear of the party._

"_It is...beautiful...here..." Presea slowed her pace as they crossed the bridge which overhung a quiet babbling brook, its pristine aura heightened by the sunlight sparkling on the gentle water. Genis slowed also, and they eventually stopped in the middle of the bridge, overlooking the stream. _

"_It is Presea...it's beautiful...just like..." Genis halted, his face grimacing in apparently pain, although obviously not anything physical. Presea turned to him, intrigued. _

"_Like...what, Genis? I would like to hear the completion of your simile. Please?" Genis looked up, slightly shocked. Presea's face expressing interest, her eyes showing wild, untamed energy that looked as though it was dying to be released. Genis closed his eyes briefly, then continued, his lips quivering, while Presea continued to gaze at him with the same apparent anticipation. _

"_It's beautiful...just like..you.." Genis prepared for the worst. A rare outburst, or even a blank look of confusion; that would be equally as devastating. He cringed, then looked upward opening his left eye ever so slightly, seeing Presea reach forward with her hand, intertwining it with his. _

_Their fingers interlaced nervously, both warm with youthful energy and nervous excitement. They smiled at each other, Presea's eyes shimmering, open not quite all the way, giving her an expression of genuine warmth and compassion. Genis was slightly more taken aback, his visage displaying more excitement, but he contained himself, and they turned again to look at the brook, letting the slow trickle of water fill their senses as they held hands. _

"_I appreciate this, Genis...I have waited..too long..for moments like this..." Presea continued to focus her attention to the stream as she spoke. _

"_I-I...I'm just glad it's happening right now" Genis cursed under his breath for the obvious reason of stuttering, but to his surprise, Presea simply laughed softly, her innocence ever present in her laugh, completely overcoming her monotone. She stroked his strong fingers with her own softly and leaned against him. She smiled to herself, absolutely amazed that she had opened up this much. But..something was bothering her even now. Before Genis could get too comfortable, or too confident...she released her grip from his hand and re-established her stoic posture. _

"_Um...we should rejoin the others, but...we will talk...again. That is..if you want to..." Presea blushed slightly, and was thankful as Genis continued to smile._

"_For sure! I can't wait to talk again! You're right though, we should get going!" The two walked side by side all the way back to Dirk's house, both too involved with their internal feelings to find any further words..._

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Anxious" ...

Everyone else had retired for the night. Early as it was, everyone was tired. But Presea was still up, and for the moment, that's all that matters to me!

"Hey! Presea!" I shot up the stairs and surprised her I could tell, 'cuz she spun around quickly, her eyes widened. I just smiled, and noticed it took her a long time to respond.

"...oh! Lloyd! It is good to see you..." Presea looked really happy to see me! Her beautiful cerulean eyes were bright and she didn't seem tired at all; she must have had a really good day so far, because I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.

"You too! Um, I just thought it'd be nice to talk, since I haven't really got a chance to in these last few chaotic days..." I performed my usual uneasy 'arm behind the head' motion to try and make my nervousness a bit less..uh..embarrassing, but it didn't work so hot.

"I would like that...the past 48 hours have indeed impacted each of us on various levels in varying degrees..."

"Yeah, that's for sure." I agreed. "It's nice to get a chance to relax for once though!"

"Yes..." Presea started. She paused for a moment. "Your place...is beautiful...it reminds me..of Ozette..." She looked at me as she gazed out at the humongous trees, almost all of them healthy and strong.

"Yeah..now that you mention it, it's definitely got the same kind of atmosphere; all this woodland and peaceful setting...Oh, I'm sorry if it makes you sad...because of what happened to Ozette..." I was worried the memory Presea was thinking of would make her sad.

"No...it makes me happy...I know there are still places within the universe that retain a similar sense of beauty and...peace...as you said." I paused, waiting for the beautiful girl to continue. "...Lloyd...I'm sorry I have been so...enclosed..within myself. I...I am beginning to learn how to communicate in a context distant from my...heartless droning..." She flinched as she spoke, and I could see water collecting in her eyes. This wasn't good..she had no reason to apologize for this!

"Presea..." I gently approached her and propped my hands on her shoulders gripping her softly. "You have nothing to apologize for...all those terrible people who we've had to face; the pope, Vharley, Rodyle...THEY are the ones to blame. I think it's awesome that you've learned to express yourself this quickly...you've barely even been able to...be yourself...and look how far you've come already!" Presea's tear stained face still looked beautiful as she slowly tilted her head upwards to meet my gaze.

"But...I..."

"Presea, you're a wonderful person...you know that? You're smarter than anyone here, and now you're free to act how you want, feel what you want...you have so much potential!" She smiled at me warmly, her eyes showing lots of things...relief, joy, gratefulness, and..something I wasn't too sure of at first. But then...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Wild Rose" -Her emotions are taking over, flooding over her previous judgements and hesitations; trying to stop them would be as futile a task as there has ever been. (Increases Strength, Intelligence, and HP)

I jumped into Lloyd, wrapping my trembling arms around his neck. I have never felt this...emotion, in such a magnitude. I looked into his eyes which were, as I had began to expect, wide with shock. He was so wonderful to me...and not for the sole reason of restoring my time and lost His words were so positive, so comforting...there is no statistic that can accommodate for what my..heart..is telling me. Leaning in, yearning his touch, I planted my lips on his, almost missing in my haste, but savoring the..amazing taste..as I could feel Lloyd was responding in a similar form. Why are my eyes...closing...as I kiss him? But yet...all my other senses are heightened...it feels so...magical. I could feel my legs wrapping around his waist as I clung to his powerful exterior, his previous unbalance steadying at a fast rate, before he was able to stand stationary with me. More emotions..began taking over me...my kiss lost its prior innocence, as my tongue began to prod its way into Lloyd's mouth. It felt so right... I wanted this...so much...after a moment and a split second gasp of surprise, I felt his lips part to let my tongue enter his mouth, where his joined mine in nervous...passion...I believe that's the right term...

We paused to reclaim a portion of lost oxygen. I could feel myself breathing heavily. My face was beginning to perspire, and Lloyd exhibited almost identical properties as well.

"Presea...are you sure you wanted to...mmmm..." I kissed him again, forcing my lips onto his, but not to such an extent that I would lose all form of control.

"Lloyd...It's been...such a long time in silence...I want to make up..for my lost time.." I barely managed to get the relatively simple words out in my lust for more passion.

"Lets go somewhere more private...that is..if you want to..." Lloyd suggested. I had forgotten about the presence of our companions. We were in extreme proximity to the whole party, and I immediately feared that our actions must have woken them. In a few moments of silence though, I could hear nothing from downstairs. I nodded enthusiastically to Lloyd and let go of him..for the moment. I held his hand as he led me downstairs.

Just before we vacated the premises, laughing in excitement, I saw... Genis...curled up on the floor, smiling with absolute serenity on his face...I had no time to finish my thought on this as we were soon out the door, within nature's grand outdoors. Lloyd lead the way to a clearing in the woods approximately 300 yards south of Dirk's residence. We settled, both of us stationary, on our knees, and we resumed kissing. I felt the rush of hormonal impulses...hearing our tongues...slurp..and our lips..smack...the feeling invigorated me even more. I had waited so long for a moment like this...my nipples became hardened, pressing firmly against my grey vest, and I could feel my sex growing moist and warm...I needed his touch...After breaking the kiss, gasping slightly to reclaim my breath, I spoke.

"Lloyd...touch me...please..." My small frame shuddered with pleasure even as I finished this sentence.

"Presea..are you sur..." I reduced his speech abruptly, grabbing his soft hands as he moved closer to me. I led them up my vest, letting him explore my body...

As he began fondling my developing breasts, I moaned for him...softly, my head tilted backwards as the exquisite pleasure he produced surged through me... This is love...I thought...I gasped again as he circled my erect nipples with his dextrous fingers.

"Yes...Lloyd...ohhh..." I attempted to provide more encouragement, though none was necessary at this juncture. I laid down on the soft grass, with my arms raised posteriorly behind my head. Lloyd looked at my eyes for reassurance, and I simply nodded. But as he began to remove my clothing...I felt something else.. Argh..my mind...

"_It's so..beautiful...just like..."_

No...I cannot let that stop this moment..it is so magical. Lloyd had undone my belt and was progressing to slide my matching grey skirt down, as we had already removed our shoes...

"_Just like...you..."_

"_I've waited so long for moments like this..."_

"_I'm just glad it's happening..."_

"Ah!" I screamed out in surprise, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Presea...are you ok?" Lloyd stopped instantly. And I sat up, looking at him with an expression of apology and regret...this wasn't fair to Lloyd...but...

"I...I'm sorry Lloyd...I cannot do this..." I started as I put on my skirt and fastened the belt.

"Well...it's O.K. Presea..I mean, we were going pretty fast.." I couldn't tell him further details regarding this.

"I'm going..to sleep.." I stated dully, monotone corrupting the mood. "I'm sorry Lloyd...good night..." I turned for the house, not sure whether what I did was right, nor was I sure if the night had indeed ended...

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Rejected" -Things were going so well, yet he must have done something wrong? The title for one whose wishes are left un-granted for an unknown reason. (Increases defense, evasion, and intelligence)

I felt too...embarrassed...I guess, to follow close by Presea as she made her way back. I couldn't understand it...a simple "ah!" and she reverted almost back to when I first met her...that really really hurt... What the hell did I do? Surely nothing as bad as Zelos or someone...

Well, maybe she was just having second thoughts...she's been through a lot, and...maybe the whole age difference thing is more than I thought it was...or..something...I just don't know. I can't figure it out. I saw her go up to the terrace, and decided not to bother her; there wasn't anything I could say right now that would get her talking.

I forced myself to try and sleep, taking comfort on the carpet near Dad's forging fire. That heat always used to make me feel secure and well enough to sleep, but experiencing Presea just...rejecting me..like that...it hurt...a lot. I finally closed off my thoughts and was able to sleep, but it wasn't full of pleasant dreams.

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Hormonal Crusader"- As mature as one claims to be, desires of intimacy cannot be set aside every time. The title for the conflicted youth who is juggling desire and courtesy.

"Ah! Wha—" My speech was cut short as a pair of the most beautiful fingers touched my lips, silencing me. I realized immediately it still must be night. The end strands of pink hair that had fallen on my head lead towards Presea's beautiful face looking at me. In the darkness of the house I couldn't very well tell what her mood was.

"Genis...would you..come outside with me?" Presea asked, no monotone at all present in her voice. Only pure...innocence.

"Ah..s-sure..Presea...what's up?" I tried to remain calm, as she gently led me out of the house, her hand in mine.

"I need to..know something." Presea started. I began to put myself in the 'mature, knowledgeable' mode, as I prepared for a question regarding her emotions, or something to that effect. That's probably why I was even more surprised then I should've been when she lunged into me, locking her slender arms around my neck and attacking my lips with her own beautiful pink pair.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I drank in her sweetness, closing my eyes just after Presea herself did. I saw her face absolutely free of stress, or confliction. She seemed...to really want this.

"_..wow! Um..do you just keep doing this...or should you risk it and–"_

My conscience was answered as Presea began probing my lips with her tongue. She seemed really good at this! For her first time..she was incredible..wait..what the hell do I mean...this is MY first time too...mmm...I accepted her tongue with generosity and savored it. She was so wonderful, her lips and tongue moist, her hands stroking my neck gently making the moment that much more engaging.

"I was correct...you...love me...too.." Presea said with a unique tone...but not quite one of complete happiness...

"Genis...let us go near the bridge...it is so beautiful there...please..." Presea had an urgency in her voice that my emotion matched without me saying anything. I only managed to nod as we both dashed for the bridge, laughing while kissing every few seconds.

I couldn't believe it. Everything I've been dreaming about and thinking about since I've met this girl is happening. Oh wow I'd be lying if I said I can't wait to take this further...she's got such a beautiful body..

This thought overwhelmed me as we reached the bridge. French kissing each other more and more, my hands began acting on their own. Before I could stop them they were up Presea's vest. Our passion ignited as I felt her hands reach down to assist mine; she helped me feel her up...I started at her flat stomach..going up..and my erection took another leap as I found her luscious breasts. Still developing, but prominent on her nonetheless, I fondled them with no restraint.

"Genis...yes...ohhh touch me..please...do it..." I massaged her tits, gently pinching her pointy nipples as I felt her body shake every time I passed over them. She continued to help my hands fondle her perfect chest, then led me down to the bottom of her vest. I understood immediately and pulled off her vest as she held her arms up.

"Mmm..." we kissed again, I couldn't restrain anything as I felt my young manhood on her leg, and her beautiful breasts on my thin cloak...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Wild Rose..."

"Mmm..." This passion is wonderful...I never knew that such...forbidden...acts could be so..satisfying. Lloyd, I'm sorry but...My memories of Genis have driven me to this point...and this time..I do not intend to stop..

I knelt down gingerly on my knees...wanting to take this subsequent step...more than anything. Genis' attention was directed solely at my act, as I worked loose the strings that upheld his shorts, while he hastily removed his top revealing his average-built chest. I have known about sex...for...a longer duration than most of my companions..I must admit...but...this is my first experience...and I know I will not regret this. Innocence, wonder...unrestrained passion...Genis is everything I..could not experience in my teenage years, and this will help make up for my lost time...I know it will..

I cautiously worked free Genis' shorts and undergarments in one smooth motion...I felt seductive...raging with hormones, as I relished Genis' expression. Gazing up at him, his eyes were closed; his respiration held to spastic inhales and exhales. I intended to quicken those breaths even more so...cautious, admittedly timidly, I grasped his young shaft. Feeling his soft flesh put my hormones in an even greater state of imbalance as my tongue began salivating. Restraining that for the instant, I began to stroke him...meticulously, with great patience I slid my warm fingers up and down his soft manhood.

"Oohh...Presea...don't ss-s-stopp...please.." I grinned as the small mage obviously was enjoying this process at a similar level as I was. I began stoking him faster, enclosing my fingers in a gentle fist around his penis, pumping him, but never too hard. He was too fragile, too dear to me for me to ever risk incurring even the slightest bit of physical discomfort. As I predicted, Genis' breath quickened, his mouth open, relishing the sensations.

Passion enveloped me...I was helpless to resist its influence. Replacing my fingers with my mouth, I took in his whole shaft in my mouth, closing my eyes in pleasure as my tongue caressed his smooth skin. An audible gasp vacated from Genis' mouth, and his manhood stiffened even further. I restrained a compulsion to chuckle as I resumed my alternating pumping practice on his penis, coating it with saliva and never wanting to stop.

"Presea..I-I...I can't hold it any longer..." Genis had lowered his left arm and was lovingly adding momentum to my actions, gently gripping the top of my head and moving it back and forth at a doable speed. I knew the imminence of orgasm was near, and began sucking him at a faster magnitude, wanting him to resonate in pleasure and scream out...I could not help it; it was my deepest desire to make him orgasm for me...

"PresEAAA! MMMmmm!" I let him explode, his sweet fluids filling my mouth before descending down the thorax...it felt wonderful..I absorbed everything Genis could muster, and lapped up his remaining sperm from the tip, my body trembling with expository emotions, which were multiplied by a factor of 5 after this phase.

"Presea...you are so...amazing..." Genis growled under his breath, overcome by the afterglow of his climax. I was about to respond when he kneeled down with me, kissed my forehead, and stated plainly, "Now it's your turn." I felt even stronger surges of teenage passion surge through me as I felt my sex, moist and urging for attention. I had not fathomed how effectively this urge would eventually be satisfied...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Cloud Nine" -His most erotic desires are being fulfilled in a short duration; the love he's desired for so long has been realized. The title for one who is at another level of happiness.

(Increaes HP and strength)

I can't believe this is happening...and I had pinched myself several times during that blissful blowjob to make sure it wasn't a dream...I had no idea it felt this good. Presea...I'm more in love with you than ever...

"Now it's your turn..." I wrapped my arms around her, and gently laid my beautiful flower onto the grass, my form hovering above her. I leaned down to kiss her face, and she obliged happily, kissing back, deeply, innocently...then we let passion take over us once again, letting our tongues battle and tumble. I kept going down...down her neck, making sure not to damage her key crest, then to her perfect breasts; I couldn't help it; I was hornier than I'd ever been, and I loved these nipples so much. I took one of Presea soft mounds into my mouth, licking her again and producing those same moans of pleasure from her small mouth. I felt her gentle hand on my head urging me on, much as I had done while she was pleasuring me. I massaged her other breast with my hand, stroking her perky nipple, then switched, making her moan louder, grasping my head and playing with my hair.

"_This is dirty...its hot..and I'm loving every second of it.."_ My conscience was greedy and wanted more. I was in no position to argue against it. I picked up the pace, undoing her belt, and rather clumsily, peeled off the rest of her attire, giving me a perfect view of her beautiful young body, her features and mounds reflecting the moonlight, her precious eyes wild with desire and ecstatic pleasure. She had no underwear...her prize was there for me to enjoy..just me...oh damn this is good...I shut up my thoughts and gently grasped her legs, bringing her beautiful pussy to my mouth.

"Genis...take me...my body is..yours...please..it would feel so wonderful" Presea's voice was filled with certainty and I knew I could go further...but I would not go too fast..she is too fragile, just like me..despite her strength..Presea's been hurt too much to have anything else done wrong to her...I will make this perfect for her...

I rubbed her clit slowly, and he gasped instantaneously as I began. Long drawn out moans accompanied me pleasuring her beautiful sex; I slowly inserted a finger, and finding no reluctant motions from Presea, began stroking her, in and out, in and out, making her moan with each motion. I replaced my fingers with my tongue eventually, surprising myself at my own boldness, and I could feel her slender fingers on the back on my head urging me to go further into her as I fed on her sopping wet pussy. Moans turned into pleasure filled screams as I went faster, slurping her everywhere.

"Aahh! Genis! Keep going! Oh yes...! please! Oooh!" I'd heard that after an orgasm, a guy often has to wait quite a while to recharge, but my manhood was throbbing once again. I licked her out wildly for minutes at a time, before one last scream yielded a surge of sweet juices from Presea's sex. We both laid on the grass for a few moments afterwards, both of us dirty with our own sex fluids on each other...and then, that beautiful girl surprised me yet again. She jumped onto me, playfully rolling with me in the grass and eventually pinned me down, her naked body on top of mine with my hands around her perfect curved bottom.

"You are...magnificent..Genis...your skills are..." I waited for her to finish. "Haha...excuse me...I am...speechless..." I cut her off anyway, kissing her again. That was the most wonderful feeling ever. Feeling her forcefully pressing her lips against mine, knowing she wanted this as much as me. She broke it quickly though, before whispering into my ear...

"_I want you inside of me..."_

I stared at her, eyes wide open. I was about to ask her if she was sure, but she read my mind, nodding slowly, and gradually began to sit up. I gripped the sides of her torso gently as she lowered herself onto me...before reaching that point of expected resistance. And, as I thought would be the case, I was bordering on chickening out; I didn't want to hurt her...I couldn't bear to see her in any more pain, despite how much she wanted this. She leaned down and kissed me though, and we both smiled at each other, before she forcefully went down on me, losing her virginity to me in a mere second.

I couldn't see her face, it was bowed down near her chest. I gently caressed her cheek with my left hand, and a single teardrop touched my index finger, as I cursed myself in my mind for making her shed tears of pain. We seemed to freeze for a few moments; I..I wasn't sure what exactly to do. Then, she held her head up...and smiled at me. The most perfect smile that I could never get tired of seeing. As we started to move together, I concluded that this was and forever will be the best night of my life...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Fully Bloomed" -She has given herself to one she cares about deeply; the passion involved mixes with genuine love to complete her. (Increases everything... :))

The feeling was most definitely painful...but, in retrospect; It felt like the right course of action; and I can now say this with more confidence as I began feeling that same pain transform into waves of erotic pleasure flooding through my small body. Elevating up, then back down, upon Genis, I began to moan again; there was no halting the sounds from escaping my mouth; our pace increased as I could feel Genis thrusting into my sex at a geometrically increasing rate. His technique seems admirable for a young man of only 12.7 years...although I would be being ignorant at that comment, as this is my first time as well...ohh! It was incredibly difficult to think; I was absorbed in this physical pleasure. Up and down on his shaft, both of us breathing extremely quickly, perspiration seeping rapidly through our pores. I initiated fondling my own breasts, both of them heaving with my movements. They had missed the gentle motions of Genis' tongue, my nipples were still at peak erectness, sweat rolling down the tips of them as I continued this wonderful intercourse. I let my arms fall back on Genis' legs, exerting force upon them as he thrust upwards into me allowing me to brace myself. I felt a secondary orgasm building up within me; I remember myself screaming Genis' name as I came upon the brink of climax. Genis did the same, moaning my name, and, as I had hoped, our bodies came together in a blissful harmony of moaning; I felt his seed penetrate me as I climaxed, flooding over his manhood with my own fluids. Although a scant amount of blood was present, the ending of the intercourse could not have been any better. I fell on top of him, feeling him still inside me, and we embraced each other, wrapping appendages around our perimeters to become even more complete...

"Thank you...Presea..." Genis kissed my forehead.

"No..thank you, Genis. I could not have had my first time with such grandeur..had I not met you..."

"The same goes for me, Presea...I...I really love you..."

I gasped. I hadn't realized that we hadn't said those words before coming together. The phrase "better late than never" became an appropriate one for me to relate to at this time.

"I..." I stopped...why? What...what variables left could there be to suggest otherwise? I love Genis...I...have to! His eyes I could see filling with worry... "I love you too..." I kissed him again, on the lips, and saw his eyes revert back to their normal innocence... We laid together, embracing our warm bodies, our minds no doubt flooding with emotions; relief, uncertainty, joy, and...for me...something unpleasant..I'm afraid to think of what it might be...

"We..should return to Dirk's house..." I said after a long, pleasant embrace with the little sorcerer.

"O.K..." We cleansed our exteriors at the stream beforehand, then carefully dressed ourselves, both of us grinning...with admittedly guilty pleasure, at what had transpired. We both glanced around, secretly terrified of finding someone nearby who had witnessed any one part of our actions, but, finding no one, we stealthily made our way northward to the Irving residence...

We scanned the perimeter, finding no trace of anyone, then made our way to the door. I remember releasing Genis hand in a panic, as the door opened for us, Lloyd blocking the only entrance. Anger was indeed present in his eyes, but it looked feeble and unimpressive when seeing it combined with the extreme hurt that swirled viciously within them, piercing through my heart...

-To be continued...?


End file.
